New Player in the Game
by 1Whitedragon
Summary: Kagome got a call that her cousin had finally woken up is able to run as fast as lightning. But he wasn't the only one since she was affected as well. Follow Kagome in a new adventure where she deals metahumans and a cold villain that has his eyes on her. And he's not the only one too.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own**

After getting a call from her cousins' guardian Joe West she got on a plane and hurried to America. Her cousin Barry Allen had finally woken up after being in a 9 months coma. She remembered that day very well. She was there for a visit and she was also there when he was hit by lightning when the S.T.A.R particle accelerator exploded. It came so fast that she couldn't place a barrier around him when it hit not just him but her as well. She couldn't help but wonder if the accelerator had done something to him like it did to her. Surprisingly the Shikon Jewel and her miko powers didn't protect her from the mutation the accelerators did to her. She is able to control water and able to run fast as lightning. But unlike her cousin she was able to heal the day after the accident, thanks to her healing ability. Thankfully Sesshomaru was there to help control and perfect her powers.

Once the plane finally landed Kagome drove to Joes work knowing well that Barry would be there. She could already tell from her car that his aura was different now and knew he was affected too. After finding a parking space she went inside and was able to find him.

"Bear Bear." She smiled

He turned towards her with a blush on his face but it turned to a smile when he saw her.

"Kagome." He smiled

He went to give her a tight hug and spin her around a little.

"It's good to see you again. And would you stop calling me that." He said

"Oh sorry should I call you by your real name. Bartho…" She teased and was cut off when he covered her month with his hand.

"Not even. Ew!" He said and quickly pulled his hand away when she licked him. "Did you seriously just lick my hand?"

"Your fault. You know better than to mess with your dear sweet cousin." She smiled and stick her tongue at him.

"And you're the older cousin here." He teased

"By two years." She smiled and hugged him again. "I'm glad that you're okay." Then her face got serious. "Barry after you woke up has anything happened…"

"What I don't get a hug too?" Joe said

"Sorry Joe. It's good to see you again." Kagome said and hugged him. "Thank you for calling."

"Your welcome. Um…Barry remember that thing I told you about okay and get to the lab soon." Joe said "I'm sure Kagome would like to relax after that long ride from Japan."

"Ah…right Kagome I'll talk to you later after work." Barry said

Oh she could smell the secrecy right now. So Joe knows about his abilities and it looks like he didn't want Barry to tell anyone. Oh this should be a good visit. As the days went by she thought it was best to let him tell her. But she was getting tired of waiting and decided to show him that he wasn't alone. She drove them out in the country side and in the middle of nowhere.

"Okay I'll bite, why are we here?" Barry asked

"Barry, you and I have believed in the impossible since we were kids. From science fiction or mythical. That night when the lightning it us it did something to me. And I think it might have done the same to you." She said

She then held out her hand and water started to appear above her palm. It formed into a liquid ball and then turn into ice while still floating above her hand. Barry's eyes widen and had a smile on his face.

"You can control water." He said

"And that's not all." She said as she was behind him now when she used her speed.

He turned around with a huge grin.

"This is amazing you're fast too." He said "Are you fast like me?"

"You want to find out. Then let's race back to the city and back here." She said

Once she said those words they sped off lightning fast. To his surprise she was miles ahead of him and passed him by with a white streak. So with that said Kagome won of course.

"This is unbelievable. How is it that you're faster than me?" He asked

"I have been training to control my powers." She said

"With who?" He asked

"Sesshomaru." She said

"Sesshomaru? Sesshomaru Tashio, that tycoon billionaire that adopted you as his sister? How…" He said

"Let's just say he's not completely human himself. But I have known him in the past and was willingly to help me. And trust me it was hell and you are lucky that you don't have him as a teacher." She said "Also I will tell you and Joe soon about that one year you always ask me about. It will explain everything I promise but right now I wanted to show you that you weren't alone."

"This is amazing." Was all he could say as he hugged her.

After Barry told her what had happened to him and the people that has been helping him. When it got dark she drove them back to the city and Barry raced off to S.T.A.R lab.

"Wait you have a cousin?" Cisco said in surprise eating a twizzler. "Is she hot?"

Caitlin and Barry gave him a look while Harrison cleared his throat for Barry to continue.

"So your cousin was struck by the same lightning as you and she is able to control water and run fast like you." He said

"Yeah, but she was much faster than me…like a mile or two ahead of me when we raced." Barry said

"But how was she not in a coma like you were? No one is able to recover from that that fast." Caitlin asked

"She said that she has an explanation for that. But she's not ready to explain just yet. When she turned fifteen she disappeared for three days and then all the sudden she returned. Ever since then Kagome had changed. She would miss a lot of school and stop coming over to visit anymore because of her strange sickness for a whole year." Barry said "They have this old well that's called the bone eater well. Her Grandpa use to tell us that in feudal time demon hunters will dump the bones of demons down there thinking that it was some kind of portal. That place always gave me the creeps. Always afraid to go near it. When I asked Souta what had happen he told me that a light appeared from the bottom of the well and something grabbed her and pulled her in."

"So what are you saying that a demon pulled her into a portal?" Caitlin asked "That scientifically impossible and as a scientist you shouldn't believe in that hocus pocus."

"Your right as a scientist I wouldn't have. But after what had happen with the accelerator I think anything is impossible. Kagome has always believed since then and her family have a long bloodline of Priest and Priestess." Barry said "I do believe that something had happen to her that day like what happened to me when the yellow man killed my mother."

"So she's a priestess and she is able to run just as you and control water. Hello Moon Priestess." Cisco said

"I think the naming should be up to her." Barry said

"Bring her in to the lab so we can discuss about her powers. She might know a lot more on how to increase your speed and other abilities you might be able to do." Harrison said

When Barry left and the others were still working on something else Harrison went to his secret lab. He was happy that the time in the future hasn't change but he couldn't help but wonder about Barry's cousin. Could she be of some use to him or a danger to his plans?


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own**

Kagome couldn't believe that she was at S.T.A.R labs again but this time she was in it. In there she met the people that have been helping her cousin. Cisco was the funny tech genius that designed and built Barry's suit and other toys. Caitlin seemed to be a little uptight and a guarded person and she was Barry personal physician. They were all good in her eyes but Harrison Wells…he was another story. He seems like a nice guy on the outside but his eyes and aura were dark. Sesshomaru was right about him. He isn't to be trusted and it looks like he has them all fooled, especially Barry.

"Nice to finally meet you Kagome. Barry has told us a lot about you." Harrison said shaking her hand

"Same here. You've been a hero in his eyes for a long time." Kagome said putting on a fake smile.

Then she notices that the others kept staring at her and it was getting on her nerves.

"Okay what's with the staring?" She asked

"Oh sorry its' just…you are so…so hot." Cisco said

"Dude that's my cousin." Barry said

"It's okay Barry I've dealt with perverts like him before." Kagome said

"Hey I'm not a pervert." Crisco said

"Then why have you been staring at my ass ever since I came in." She teased

Cisco blushed. Caitlin tried to hold in a laugh while Harrison smirked and Barry just glared at him.

"Oh Barry please don't be over protective. I already have Sesshomaru, Shippo and Koga for that. And thanks to them my love life is very low. No guy will come near me because they are too afraid of them." She said "So enough about my personal life. Why did you bring me to your so call bat cave?"

"Barry has told us that you too were infected by the accelerator." Harrison said

"I guess you can say that." She said crossing her arms

"We were hoping that you can do a demonstration for us?" Caitlin asked

Kagome smirked and concentrated on the moisture in the room and was able to get a very large amount of water and created a large dragon serpent above her. They all stared at it with smiles and amazement.

"If your thinking of a name to call me…I was thinking…the Serpent." She smirked

With a wave of her hand she made the serpent come alive and it started to roar and it was moving fast all over the room. Then she closed her hand in a fist and it evaporates.

"That…was…amazing." Cisco shouted in excitement. "And I love the name. Way better than my name for you."

"Indeed. How long was it until you were able to prefect your ability?" Harrison asked

"For about two months after accident. I had a really strict teacher." She said

"And you should see her other ability." Barry smirked

They were out in the field where Barry first tested his speed and had all the equipment ready for her. She wore the same bodysuit that was like Sago's but this was made from dragon skin so it wouldn't burn when she goes in her fast mode. She came out of the van and she could already feel eyes on her again. When she glanced at Wells she felt disgusted when she saw the lust in his eyes. Shrugging the unease feeling off she went into racing stance with Barry and waited for Cisco to tell them to go.

"Alright…Go!" Cisco shouted

They raced off and just like before Kagome was miles ahead of him again. Harrison darkly smirked in his mind. She was just as fast as him.

"If you guys think that's cool watch what happens when I combine my powers." Kagome said through her speaker phone. "This is how I came up with the name."

She took a big leap in the air with water surrounding her and started zooming around the air looking like a serpent lightning bolt.

"Impossible." Caitlin gasped

"Woohoo! Go Kagome!" Barry shouted

"You gotta admit… that is pretty cool." Cisco said

Kagome did a few more zigzags before twirling down and landed in a perfectly crouched position.

"That was fun." Kagome said

Barry, Cisco and Caitlin all walked up to her and asked so many questions while Harrison stayed where he was, never taking his eyes off of Kagome. She was prefect for him and couldn't wait to see what the future has in store for her. Feeling that unease feeling again she saw Harrison looking at her like he just discovered a new specie. It reminded her of Naraku a little. She mentally shuddered at that thought.

Night had begun and by this time Kagome and Barry where hanging out with Iris and they just finished watching a movie. She was happy to see Iris again but was a little sad that Barry didn't get to tell her how he felt and now she was with someone else. She knew the pain that was causing him but there was nothing that she could do.

"Anyway, I am a lot more interested in the amazing as of late." Iris said after Barry stop going all nerd when he talked about ants and fungi.

"Because of the Streak thing?" He asked

Kagome raised a brow at the name and was about to laugh until Barry gave her a look.

"He's out there. People are talking about him." Iris said

"How do you know this person's a he?" Kagome asked "It could a she."

"Trust me Kagome, it's a man. You guys know I'm really intuitive about this kind of stuff." Iris said "Someone even posted a picture after being yanked from a car accident. It's a red blur leaving the scene." She pulled out her cell and looked for the picture. "Here. What do you see?"

Before they could see the picture her boyfriend had called. Kagome saw the hurt in Barry's eyes when Iris told them that she was staying over the guys' house tonight. Then his phone rang and Cisco kept naming codes to him until Caitlin finally said that there was a bad man with a gun somewhere.

"They really need to learn those codes." Kagome lightly laughed

"You want…" Barry asked

"It's just one guy. I think you can handle that." She said taking another sip of her soda. "Besides one of us has to be here in case you don't make it and have to give her a story."

Barry quickly looked at Iris and sped off. Luckily he made it just in time before she turned around.

"Eddie says hi to you two." She said

"That's nice of him." Kagome smiled

"Ah…you wanna grab a bite? I feel a little famished." Barry said

"After the Mongolian barbecue we had before the movie and the extra-large popcorn you had at the movie? How are you not fat?" Iris stated

"I've been…jogging." He said

Kagome snickered 'Oh yes he has.'

.

.

.

The next day Kagome was called to S.T.A.R labs again because Barry has a theory that the killer of a homicide case that he was working on might be a metahuman that can control poison gas. When she got there she was surprised that Joe was there too. He was about to blow up on Barry for telling her what he was until she and the others explained that she was a metahuman too. He was not happy that she wanted to get involved in this but he knew that there was nothing he could do to talk her out of this.

"Fascinating. A metahuman that can manipulate poison gas." Harrison said

"Is it just poison gas or can he control all aerated substances?" Cisco asked

"And how is he able to formulate the connection? Is it physiological?" Caitlin asked

While this was going she, Barry and Joe stood in the back as they watch them do their thing. She and Joe couldn't believe they were this interested and amazed by someone that's able to control gas. Kagome couldn't help but wonder if they'll be like this when they find out that demons are really. She'll bet her money that Cisco and Harrison will find it fascinating while Caitlin would faint before panicking.

"They get really excited about this stuff." Barry explained

"The only thing I'm excited about is putting criminals behind bars." Joe said

"Ah I don't think Iron Heights is exactly equipped to handle metahumans. Or any normal human prison." Kagome said 'Unless you count the Underground prison that Sesshomaru created for criminal demons.' She thought

"Then I guess it's fortunate that the ones Barry and Joe had encountered so far are no longer with us." Harrison said

"Well unless we're planning on executing every super-criminal we stop you geniuses are gonna have to come up with some place to hold them." Joe stated

"I know someone that can help. He always did like a challenge." Kagome said

"Who?" Cisco asked

"Shippo Kasai. He works for my brother and one of his top tech designers." Kagome said

"Thank you Kagome, we would really appreciate his help." Harrison said

Kagome nodded and started dialing her phone.

"So we have someone to design the prison but where are going to put it at?" Barry asked

"There is one place here that we could use." Cisco said

Caitlin and Harrison looked at him. Knowing very well what he was talking about.

"You can't be serious. We haven't been down there since…" Caitlin said and stopped when looked like she was going to cry. "It's cordoned off."

"Cisco is right." Harrison said "With Shippos' help it could be modified to act as a makeshift prison."

"What could?" Barry asked

"The particle accelerator." Harrison said


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own**

" _Hey Kagome what's up?"_ Shippo said in Japanese

" _Hey Shippo, how fast can you get to Central City?"_ She asked in Japanese

" _Mmm…going in my demon speed…no less than an hour or so. Why?"_ He said

" _I need your help in building a metahuman proof prison."_ She said

" _Sounds interesting. I'm starting to like it."_ He said _"So where am I building this prison at?"_

Kagome sighed, knowing well he wasn't going to like this.

" _At S.T.A.R labs."_ She said

" _Seriously Kagome, are you kidding me. After what they did…wait. Does Sesshomaru know that you're there and near Wells?"_ He said

" _Are you kidding me he called me before I could tell him. He was mad of course but he knew I won't turn away from family so he said to watch my back and not to underestimate him"_ She said _"So please Shippo can you do this for me. For your mama."_

He groaned, knowing well he can't say no when she brought that word up.

" _Fine, I'll be there."_ He grumbled

"You're the best Shippo. See you soon, love ya." She said in English and turned to the others

They were talking about using the accelerator as the prison and Caitlin had strong emotion against it. Barry saw it and suggested for her to go with him to the police station to identify the poison to get her mind of it. Joe had gone with them since he had to go back to work and that left her alone with Cisco and Wells. Seeing that they were heading to the accelerator Kagome decided to look for this new bad guy with her powers. She sat down in a clear area with her legs crisscrossed and closed her eyes so she could focus on her powers. But not before placing a barrier around her to protect her and shield her from distraction and noises.

Outside the building you could see about a thousand serpent eyes created by water and then she send them out through the city. Then she used her miko powers to sense the metahumans auras. She felt a few of them all over the city and she send her eyes in there directions to see if they were the right ones. While this was happening she didn't realize how much time had passed and Harrison wheeled in the room and noticed her siting on the floor.

"Kagome?" He said

She didn't respond. He wheeled himself closer to her but he was stopped half way by an unknown force. He placed his hand on it and the pink barrier showed itself.

'Is this part of her powers?' He thought

Then he saw a pink glow glowing where her heart is. He could feel its power reaching out to him and hearing whispers of promises.

'Who is this girl?' He thought

"She won't hear you when she's in that state." A voice said

He turned around in his wheel chair and saw a young man that looked to be Barry's age with orange hair and green eyes.

"Who are you? How did you get in here?" Harrison asked

"This place isn't quite guarded you know. If this is supposed to be some secret lair you'll need to boost up your security systems. The names Shippo. Kagome called for me." Shippo said

"Oh yes, she told us you'll be coming." Harrison said "What did you mean she won't be able to hear when she's in this state?"

"It's a mediation stance. She using what I named the serpent eye technique. Forming eyes out of water and send them out in the city." Shippo said "It takes a lot of energy to focus on it so she shuts everything out."

"And this shield?" He asked still gently rubbing his hand over the barrier.

"She needs something to protect herself while in this state." Shippo shrugged, not wanting to explain about Kagomes miko powers.

Harrison knew that there was more to it but felt that he wasn't going to get any answers from him. He should have known better. The boy does work for Tashio so he must have warned his employees. Which would explain Kagomes' guarded side towards him. He had to form a way to earn her trust somehow if he's going to have her by his side. Suddenly Kagomes eyes opened and she gasped.

"I found him. He's at the mall." She said and got up from her stance. "Hey Shippo. You came just in time." She hugged him.

"Looks like it. Oh and you might need these." Shippo smirked

He took out a face mask that was similar to Sango's hunter gas mask and black goggles.

"Thanks Shippo. Be back in a flash." She said after putting them on

She zoomed out with her slayer suit on with a dark blue leather jacket and fingerless gloves, making her look like assassin. She hurried to the mall and she sensed Barry right behind her. They saw the dead lady by the elevator but Kagome kept on going since she knew where the bad guy was at. Barry was upset that the lady had died but once he saw Kagome going somewhere he followed after her. When they reached the bottom Kagome zoomed in front of the guys' path while Barry blocked the other side.

"Why did you kill that woman!?" Barry shouted

The man turned to him and she could hear the guy wheezing a few times.

"She deserved to die." The man said "Now, you and your friend go run away. I still have one more name on my list. Don't make me add you both to it."

That got Barry mad and tried to hit him but he turned into mist. The shock on Barry's face gave the guy enough time punch him but he completely forgot about Kagome. She did a sneak attack kick to his head and he would have crashed to wall but he went all misty again. Then the guy formed into a bigger cloud of poison and tried to hit them. They were in tight quarters so there wasn't room to move around in. Then the poison started moved and it went into Barry's body. Kagome was saved because of her gas mask.

When the poison was gone Kagome rushed over to Barry and laid him on the ground. She knew if she didn't take the poison out of him soon he will die. But she couldn't purify it because they needed to know what kind of poison the guy was. She formed some water and controlled it so it would go into his mouth and then guide it on the outside to his chest where she sensed where the poison was. Once she found it she placed a barrier around it in the water and took it out of him. When it was out of his system Barry coughed a few times before he started breath normally.

"Thanks." He said still taking deep breaths

"Anytime cuz." She said

They zoomed back the lab and gave Cisco and Wells the poison that was safely in a bottle.

"Oh man, my chest feels like that one time I had a cigarette." Barry said since his chest still hurt

Caitlin (who just got back) gave him a look.

"Yeah. Teen me lived for danger." Barry said "That was until Kagome and her mom caught and gave me ear full of a lecture."

"Hey smoking can kill you and can do a lot of damage to your body." Kagome glared

Shippo snickered but Caitlin didn't find it funny at all.

" _Wow your right, she is uptight."_ Shippo said to Kagome in Japanese

Kagome giggled

"Now that we have his sample, we'll get to work." Harrison said "Analyze I, figure out the make-up of the poison, maybe get a clue as to his human identity."

"Or at least a way to stop him from turning into a mist." Cisco said and then smiled. "The Mist. Okay, that's his name. End of discussion."

"I think you and him are going to get along great." Kagome told Shippo

"No doubt. We had a good time brainstorming on making that prison that you asked for." Shippo said

She saw Barry trying to leave so he could talk to Joe but he was still weak and need to rest.

"Sit back down on that bed." She said pushing him back on the bed

"Kagome now is not the time to mother hen me." Barry said

"You're weak right now and you need to be at your full strength if you want to find a way to beat this guy." She said "Barry I know what you're feeling right now. The woman is dead but there's was nothing that we could've done."

"I should have been faster." He argued

"Just because you have the power to go fast doesn't mean you'll be able to save everyone on time. For every person you save, there's gonna be somebody you can't." She said "I know that guilty feeling Barry. I wasn't there on time for others when I had to fight off a monster. There are some things you can't fight and you're…you're just going have to live with."

Everyone was looking her again wondering what she had to face but only Shippo knew. Barry just assumed that she had faced a bad guy when he was in a coma and remembered that she had her powers longer than him so she should know. He placed a hand in hers and squeezed it a little with a nod of understanding. That made her smiled.

"Oh and I hope that you'll forgive me for this." She said

"For what?" He asked before he was knocked out

With fast reflexives she was able to pressed one of his pressure points and that made him fall asleep. She saw everyone looking at her with wide shock eyes while Shippo laughing.

"Hey you don't know him like I do. Even after that speech he was still gonna go. Stubbornness runs in the family." She said

"I can agree to that." Shippo smirked


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own**

As the team was waiting for Barry to wake up Kagome walked around the place and manage to fine Caitlin alone. Judging by her aura she was sad and worried about something.

"Hey." She said

Caitlin looked at her with a sad smile.

"Penny for your thought?" Kagome asked as she sat down next to her.

"No…its…its nothing." Caitlin said

"It's about Barry going to the scene unprepared isn't it." Kagome stated "Like I said stubbornness runs in the family and plus a good heart. Sometimes those two are a bad combinations in this line of work. He just needs to work on planning ahead and not rush into battles. His actions remind of my ex. Always rush in and ask questions later."

That seemed to make Caitlin laugh a little.

"Sounds like someone I knew too. It's just… What Barry told me was the last thing that my finance said to me before he died." Caitlin said

"Ronnie, right. Cisco told me about him." Kagome said

Caitlin nodded

"I know how you feel. My ex died in front of me a few years back. I used to think that the further away I was from it, the less it would hurt." Kagome said as she remembered the last battle with Naraku. He was supposed to kill her but Inuyasha jumped in. "But as time passed, the pain was worse than the day it happened. That's when I knew that there's some things you can't fight."

"For so long I've been terrified of going into that hole." Caitlin said

"When I wanted to face the place of that day I had my friends to help me. I know you and I haven't known each other for more than a day but I already consider you as a friend. Why don't we go there together?" Kagome said

She stood up and lend her a hand. Caitlin stared at her for a while before nodding her head and took her hand. They headed to the accelerator chamber and could feel Caitlin tremble a little so she used her miko powers to calm her down. She knew that feeling very well. She was the same way when she and the others returned to the scene of Inuyasha's death. It took everything in her power to not break down and turned away.

"He saved so many lives that day and no one will ever know what he did." Caitlin said as she remembered what happened.

Kagome squeezed her hand gently and gave her a smile. "Barry and I do." She said "He was a hero."

"I didn't want him to be a hero." Caitlin cried while smiling "I wanted him to be my husband."

"Sometimes the ones you love will do anything in their power to protect you, even if it costs them their lives. His sacrifice proved that he loved you very much." Kagome said

"My I ask…who was he? The man you loved?" Caitlin asked

"Inuyasha. I was meant to die by this bastard of a monster that I've been trying to stop but…but Inuyasha saw it coming before I did and took the blow." Kagome said

"I'm so sorry." Caitlin said

"It's alright. I had my time to grieve." Kagome said

Someone cleared their throat and that made the girls jump a little before they saw that it was Barry standing in the entrance.

"Hey Barry." Kagome said "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough." He said "You two were in love with two very great guys. They sounded like great heroes to me."

The two girls smiled in agreement.

"Barry, Caitlin, Kagome, you down there?" Cisco asked in the speaker phone. Then it sounded like he was being shoved away.

"You guys gotta come look at this." Shippo said

When they reached to the lab Cisco was showing what they found.

"Hey check this out." He said "It's a 3D molecular model of the gas from your lungs."

"We have identified the toxin." Harrison said

"Hydrogen cyanide?" Barry said

"Don't they used that for criminals that are about to be put to death?" Kagome asked

"Right you are Kagome. And since it was mix with a sedative I have looked into the police records that I placed into you're guys computer system-by the way you're welcome-there was one execution that had happen during the explosion that night." Shippo said as he typed in his tablet and showed a pictured on their computer screen. "Booyah! Ladies and Gentlemen say hello to Mr. Kyle Nimbus. Hit man for the Darbinyan crime family. They turned on him and testified. And also that lady he killed was a Judge from his trial. She sentenced him to death."

"He must have been affected by the explosion while he was being gassed." Harrison said

"Records indicate the execution was completed." Cisco said

"That's why there wasn't a match." Barry said "The database only has records of the living."

"Right." Harrison said

"Barry he said that there was one more person on his list. Shippo check the arrest record." Kagome said "Who caught him? That will be his next attack."

"Oh it." Shippo said and started typing until he found something. "Um…guys…the lead detective. It's Joe."

.

.

.

Thanks to Shippos nose and Kagome powers they were able to reached Joe in time before Nimbus could kill him. Barry was able to give the antidote to Joe before and he and Kagome had to fight off Nimbus. They were able to stop him with Kagomes water ability and freeze the guy. The hard part was trying to find a way to move the large block of ice back to S.T.A.R labs. Shippo was in the shadows watching and waiting so Kagome told Barry to go and check on Joe while she took care of it. When Barry left Shippo came out of the shadows and lifted the block of ice with ease.

"So…are you going to tell them or are you going to wait until one of us manage to screw up and revile ourselves?" Shippo asked

"I want to tell them Shippo but that means I have to tell Wells as well." Kagome said "His aura is…untrustworthy."

"Until one of us manage to screw up and revile ourselves it is then." Shippo smirked "That'll be fun."

"Us?" Kagome raised a brow

"Of course, it's been boring at home." Shippo smiled "Chasing and fighting metahumans…feels like old times."

Kagome shook her and laughed.

When they returned to S.T.A.R labs Kagome and Shippo placed the block of ice in the so called cell and unfroze him. Boy was he not happy when he woke up.

"Will it hold?" Caitlin asked

"The barrier's powered by an 8.3 tesla super-conducting electromagnet which is about 100,000 times the strength of Earth's magnetic field." Cisco said

" _Not to mention a few spell barriers around it to making sure no human, super human or demon goes in or out of it."_ Shippo muttered to Kagome in Japanese

Kagome mentally smirked

"In other words, yes." Harrison said to Caitlin

Nimbus kept pounding on the door and started yelling.

"He looks mad." Kagome said as she tilt her head sideways.

"Indeed." Harrison said and then push a button on his tablet that was attach to his chair making the doors close. "Well, good night."

"So we're just supposed to get used to working above a makeshift prison housing evil people with superpowers?" Caitlin said

"Don't say it like that. Say it like…we get to work above a prison housing for evil super villain." Shippo said excitedly and pumped his fist in the air.

Cisco, Caitlin and Harrison looked at him weird while Kagome was laughing her ass off.

"What? Am I only one that excited about this?" Shippo asked

"I think what Shippo means in his…unique way… is that you'd be surprised what you can get used to, Caitlin" Harrison said and then wheel himself away.

"Don't worry you'll get use to him and strange ways." Kagome smirked

"Kagome." Shippo whined with a pout

She just stuck her tongue at him with a laugh.

"Okay we're about to go out for drinks. You guys want to come?" She asked

"Actually can I need to talk to Caitlin for a bit." Cisco said

"Okay just text me if you want to join us and I'll tell you where we are at." Kagome said

Once outside, Kagome and Shippo ran off to some bars that he picked out and they had a few drinks. Though they had to keep going to different bars because no matter what they couldn't get drunk. Thanks to her speed it burns the alcohol out of her system and Shippo was a demon so human drinks don't affect him. Then they finally found one bar in downtown Central City and Shippo manage to sneak out his special demon drink. This stuff actually last longer in her system. If a human drank only one shot of it they'll be knocked out in a snap. For a demon to be drunk from this they'll actually have to drink ten of them. Kagome was able to feel tipsy by her forth shot while Shippo was still going. Then Shippo started to flirt with some biker guy's woman and that led to a fight. Shippo was fighting three guys at once, having the time of his life, when one of the biker guys' friends went to attack her. She fought them with ease, even in her drunken state, and then someone pulled her aside when another biker took a gun out and shot where she was standing.

"I think that's a sign saying that its time to go." A voice behind her said before he dragged her outside.

"Hey…my friend is in there still." She said as she pulled her arm out of the guys hold.

She turned around to yell at the guy but once she had a good look at her savior she couldn't help but check him out.

"Like what you see princess." The guy smirked

Kagome blushed as she noticed that she was staring at him.

"Don't flatter yourself pal." She scoffed

Before the guy could say anything Shippo jumped out of the bar window with a large grin on his face.

"That was fun." He said

She sighed "You've been here for only one day and you're already started trouble. I'm just so lucky Koga wasn't here too or else the bar would have been torn down by now." She said

"So…who's your friend?" Shippo asked as he glared at the guy who saved her. "Exactly how long was I in there while you two were out here?"

That earned him a smack to the head.

"Exactly what kind of woman do you think I am!? I have some self-respect?! I can't believe you even asked me that." She scolded him

"The names Leonard Snart fox boy. And I just saved your friend here from getting her head blown off." He said not at all faded by Shippo's glare and then smirked at Kagome. "By the way, princess, you're welcome."

"The names Kagome, not princess." She glared, wishing to knock that smirk off his face. "And I can handle myself thank you very much."

Leonard smirked even more. He liked it when she was angry. That fire in her eyes was quit a turned on. Also getting her friend pissed off was even more fun.

"Okay Shippo I had enough fun for today. So if you don't mind I'm going home." Kagome said

She walked away but not before giving another glace at Leonard, which he noticed, and left. Shippo gave Leonard another glared before following after Kagome.

"See you around, princess." Leonard whispered with a grin and then left himself.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own**

It has been a little quite in Central City for the past few weeks. Only a few normal bad guys here and there and not a single metahuman has caused any trouble. Well that's good news for Barry, for now. From what Kagome has heard he's been training on how to go faster and how to multitask with his speed. Kagome didn't understand why Harrison was focusing on Barry's speed so much. He even had tried to convince her that she should be tested too but she wasn't going to play his games. She already had the controlling ruthless killing perfection as her master she didn't need a mad scientist to add to her daily schedule. She on the other hand believed that Barry needed training on how to fight and how defend himself, not how fast he could go.

Today Kagome was supposed to help Barry with his multitasking but she got a call from Sesshomaru. There was a wanted tiger demon in the city and she and Shippo had to bring it in. What Joe and Barry don't know is that she's an agent that works for Sesshomaru to capture dangerous and wanted demons. So now she and Shippo have been chasing down the said tiger demon all over the city. Even with her fast speed she still couldn't beat a full blooded demon speed.

'Boy would Barry be devastated if he ever tried racing one of these in the city.' She thought

Having enough of the chase she used her water ability to create a very thick wall, along with her miko powers, blocking the demons way. The demon didn't know what hit him when he ran straight at it and he was knocked out.

"Nice one mama." Shippo said

"Let's cuff him and drop him off at Tashio crop." She said and threw him the cuffs.

Then her cell phone rang and saw that it was Barry.

"Hey, what's up Barry?" She said

"Hey where are you guys? You just missed out on stopping a bunch of robbers." He said

"Oh Sesshomaru called and had me pick up something for him." She said and glared at the demon as Shippo cuffed him. "It was a hassle but we managed to get it."

Shippo had to hold in his laugh.

"We'll meet up with you later after we drop off the package." She said

.

.

.

At the CCPD

When Joe and Barry were at the station Joe had went to get the book of the most wanted criminal in the city.

"I'm surprise Kagome wasn't there to help you. She always enjoy these kinds of things." Joe said

"Mr. Ice hound has been keeping her occupied lately." Barry sighed in annoyance. "I think she's hiding something."

"Oh come on Kagome tells you almost everything." Joe smirked and chuckled a little and gave Barry a look. "You still don't like sharing your cousin around do you?"

"What are you talking about?" Barry asked

"Oh please, I remembered how jealous you got when Souta was born and Kagome payed all her attention on him." Joe laughed "Now she paying all her attention to her adopted brother and not you."

"Ha, ha very funny. Still…I know when she's hiding something." He said

Joe found the book and then handed it to Barry.

"So look through these mug shots of Central City's most wanted and see if you can find our guy." Joe said

With his fast speed Barry flipped through them quickly until he found the guy he saw.

"That's him." He said

"Damn. Leonard Snart." Joe said in annoyance

"Leonard? That's almost bad as Bartholomew." Barry laughed

"Snart ain't sexy, either." Joe said "Snart's father was a cop. Was a bad cop. Took his anger out on his kids until he went to prison."

"Snart's dads in prison too? We should start a club." Barry joked

"He shows up, like every six months. He cases a job for weeks before he makes his move." Joe said "Then he does the job. Gets away."

"That's before the Streak was around." Barry gloated

"Did you just refer to yourself in the third person?" Joe asked

"I referred to the Streak, which I'm pretty sure I can top. Kagome and I have been thinking of names. What do you think about the Fla…?" Barry said

He was cut off when Iris came up to them and offered them some coffee. Barry took his but Joe was still upset with her for nothing telling him about her dating his partner so he walked away.

"I could really use Kagomes help right now. She always knows how to make him go easy on me." She pouted

Barry mentally laughed, knowing how true that was. Kagome always has a way of making people see things in her point of view while making others feel guilty. After that discussion they talked about other things like her Blog about the Streak and somehow she got something about the Serpent too. He had to stop himself from pouting on how Kagome got to keep her code name and he was stuck with the Streak. When they reached to his lab he was still trying to stop her from creating the Blog by trying to warn about the dangers the internet can be and that's when they heard a familiar voice.

"I can vouch for that." A woman said "The internet is full of weirdos and nerd rage. Lots and lots of nerd rage. Hi."

"Hi.' Barry smiled at Felicity

.

.

.

"So this morning was fun." Shippo groaned as he worked out the kinks from his back. "Man, that tiger demon punched me hard."

Kagome laughed

They walked into the labs and then saw the group as they watched Barry run on the treadmill and Kagome saw Felicity with them.

"Hey Felicity, it's been a while." Kagome smiled

"Oh my god Kagome it's to see you again." Felicity said and hugged her. "You too, Shippo."

"Do I get a hug too beautiful?" Shippo smirked and tried to hug her but Kagome knew what he was up too and pulled him by his ear.

"Down fox boy. Don't make me get the hose on you." Kagome said annoyance.

Shippo pouted and Kagome rolled her eyes.

"So what are you doing here Felicity? Does the Green Arrow need anything?" Kagome asked

"Wait you know the Green Arrow too?" Cisco asked "How unfair, man."

"She and Shippo helped us a while back on a case for us." Felicity said and turned back to Kagome. "Which reminds me he still wants a rematch with you in archery."

"You beat the arrow in archery?" Caitlin said in shock

"Oh did she." Shippo laughed as he took a seat. "She beat him in everything that he thought of. Boy was he a sore loser."

Kagome smirked as she remembered her time in Star City. She was on a business trip with Sesshomaru and he had a meeting with Oliver Queen. Then she met the Green Arrow when she was chasing a cat demon and they kind of got into a fight. Thanks to her training with Sesshomaru she was winning but she stopped when she realized it was Oliver because of his aura.

"As for why I am here is because I heard Barry was awake and I came to see how he was since he hasn't write or call or…" Felicity said

"Or speed his way to tell you." Kagome said "Yeah, he's been very busy lately."

"Ms. Smoak did you know that Kagome is also a metahuman?" Harrison asked

Felicity gaped like a fish and playfully smacked Kagomes arm.

"And you haven't told me. I thought we were best friends." She said

"I wanted to tell you but you know how Sesshomaru is." Kagome laughed "He almost chewed my head off when I told them."

"Well I can't blame you there. As god like gorgeous your adopted brother is he can be scary." Felicity winced

Then Kagome's cell phone rang 'Dude looks like a lady' and she knew that it was Ice lord himself.

"Speaking of the old dog." She muttered "Excuse me for a minute."

She stepped away to talked to him while the others talked.

"Just like Barry she is extremely fast and can also control water. But we don't know how far her abilities can go since she refuses for us to help." Harrison said

"Sorry Sessy one moment…hey! I already have to deal with this tycoon dog here that pushes me to my limits. Trust me I know how far I can go." Kagome said and went back talking to Sesshomaru.

Then Barry finally talked on his speaker phone and wanted to show off a little and showed Felicity how fast he could run backwards. Sadly that only made him crash into a bunch of boxes and had a little injury. Felicity jumped a little when he crashed and was a little worried.

"Don't worry he heals fast." Caitlin said

"And we gotta go, again. Sessy left out one important detail about our last pick up and we gotta go get it." Kagome said to Shippo with a look

"Oh for fuck sakes, I'm still sore." Shippo whined

"Tell Barry that I'll see him for dinner. It was great seeing you again Felicity. We'll have to catch up soon. Bye." Kagome said

She placed her hand on Shippos arm and they both formed into water before they disappeared.

"Okay that was cool." Cisco said

.

.

.

xXx:Time Skip:xXx

Leonard Snart got always and was able to distract the speedster when he iced a security guard. He was going to returned back to base until something smashed through the wall in front of him. A womanly figure stood up. She had long black hair tied in a ponytail, wore a very hot and sexy black skinsuit, black boots and a blue leather jacket. He couldn't tell what her face looked like since it was covered with a mouth mask and had black goggles like his on. He stood in the shadows when a big tall man with red eyes, pointy ears and claw like hands came out of the hole she was thrown out of.

"So your brother is speed. While you are strength. Combine your powers together and it can be very dangerous." The woman laughed as she dusted herself off.

Her voiced sounded familiar to him but he couldn't place it yet. Then the big guy snarled at her and ran straight towards her to attack. When the guys hand was about to punch her Leonard saw how she used water to block his attack.

'Now that's something that has my attention.' He thought with a smirked

The fight was a close match but the big guy manage to wound in the chest and arm badly so he stepped in and used his ice gun to freeze the guy. The guy fell down to the ground and then shattered into pieces. He walked up to the now unconscious woman and took off the goggles and mask, wanting to know who this woman was. He smirked when he saw that it was the woman that being clouding his dreams for weeks.

"Well, well, well princess. Looks like you owe me two now." He said

He picked her up when he heard the sirens and hurried back to his car.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own**

Barry had hurry back to S.T.A.R labs along with an unconscious Shippo that he found in a broken down building. He didn't know what happened but it looked like a battle had started inside and when he followed the damaged it looked like whatever knocked Shippo out met up with Snart because of the shatter frozen figure in the alley. When he got to the lab he placed Shippo on one of the med beds and Caitlin was checking on both of their wounds.

"It's still numb." Barry winced as he touched it.

"It's presenting itself like third-degree frostbite." Caitlin said

"I thought he had hyper-healing?" Felicity said

"It's been slowed." Caitlin said and then showed him the screen of the results. "If your cells weren't regenerating at the rate they are your blood vessels wouldn't frozen solid. And the nerve damage would've been permanent. You're lucky to be alive."

"And Shippos?" Felicity asked

"It looks like he has a few deep burses and cuts that look like claw marks. But all of his cuts have five scratch patterns, no animal has that kind of paw print other than an ape or monkey. Are you sure there wasn't again sign of an animal at the scene?" Caitlin said and then looked at Barry with her last sentence.

"No nothing. It was weird." Barry said

"And there was no sign of Kagome there since she was with him when they left." Harrison said "Have you tried calling her?"

"Three times. She still hasn't picked up." Cisco said

"If Kagome was there she wouldn't have left Shippo behind." Felicity said "Something must have happened."

She knew that she should tell them what Kagome does but it was her secret to tell and she knew Barry would freak out if he knew.

"Hopefully she's somewhere talking with Sesshomaru or something." She said

"I hope you're right. As for Snart, he wasn't another metahuman." Barry said as he paced around. "He has some kind of gun. It froze things. It slowed me down. Enough that I wasn't able to save someone."

"According to his records, Snart didn't even finish high school." Felicity said as she checked the records on her tablet. "So how did he build a handheld, high-tech snow machine?"

"S.T.A.R labs built the cold gun." Harrison said with annoyance and a little anger

"Dr. Wells and Caitlin had nothing to do with this." Cisco said with guilt "I build the gun."

"You did?" Barry said and was a little hurt. "Why?"

"Because speed and cold are opposites." Cisco explained "Temperature is measured by how quickly the atoms of something are oscillating. The Faster they are, the hotter it is. When things are cold, they're slower on the atomic level. When there's no movement at all, it's called…"

"Absolute zero." Barry muttered

"Yeah. I designed a compact cryo-engine to achieve absolute zero." Cisco said "I build it to stop you and Kagome. Though with Kagome's other ability I'm not that sure if it would stop her…but it might make the guns' power stronger. I didn't know who you two were then, Barry. I mean, what if one of you had turned to out to be some psycho, like Martin or Nimbus?"

"But we didn't, did we?" Barry said with anger

Caitlin had tried reason to him about what Cisco did it but Barry didn't want to hear it and told them that he thought they were friends and that he trusted them. Cisco said that they were but Barry pointed out that if they were then he would have told him about the gun sooner. Seeing now that it was too late they both had to deal with the life that was lost. Then all the sudden Shippo started to stir from his sleep and he groaned from the headache that he had.

"Man, your guys' voices are enough to wake the dead." Shippo groaned and went to sit up.

"Shippo you should lay back down you're very hurt." Caitlin said

"I'm good. I've been through worst. And I have to agree with Barry on this one." He said "You guys are a team. You're supposed to trust one another with stuff like this. No matter if it was a bad idea or not. It will always come back to haunt you if you don't." Then he got up to stand and everyone, but Felicity, were surprise that he could. "Now if you don't mind. I have to meet up with Kagome."

"Where was Kagome?" Barry asked

"Off delivering the package to Sesshomaru. I got a little side-tracked when this thug tried to beat me up and rob me." Shippo lied but he said it with ease. "I was a bit off my game today. Don't worry it won't happen again. See ya."

Everyone looked at him weird when he left. But one thing for sure is that they were all (minus Felicity) thinking the same thing. He was hiding something.

.

.

.

Kagome started to wake up from her sleep and didn't know where she was. She remembered fighting the tiger demon and she got wounded. When she looked down at her chest she blushed deep red when she saw that she was half naked. Her right shoulder and chest were wrapped in bandages and she was only in her underwear. She looked around and her eyes lit up when she saw her bodysuit folded on top of a dresser. When she put it on she noticed the large claw marks she shrugged it off since it was better than walking around half naked. Right when she was going to leave she heard voices outside her room. She opened the door and quietly walked out of the room and on to the catwalk where she could see who's talking. When she got a good look at the three guys she recognized one and he was the guy from that bar she met a couple of nights ago.

"We're going back tonight." Leonard said

"Back where?" Goon one asked

"To the museum. That diamond isn't gonna steal itself." Leonard said

"Super-gun freeze your brain, Snart?" Goon two said "The museum will be crawling with police and the Streak."

"With this girl by our side she could help stop the Streak with her powers. I've seen it with my own eyes, he won't stand a chance." Leonard said with a smirk and then lifted his gun. "Also this too can stop the Streak. It hurt him. And I know his real weakness, so we go. Unless you want out."

Kagome glared at him. He actually thought that she will help take down her cousin, yeah right. Then to her surprised Goon one pulled out a gun and pointed it at Leonard's head.

"We both want out. Alive." Goon one said

Leonard stop in his track but wasn't at all fazed or scared. Actually right now he was smirking as if it was funny.

"So you thought I hadn't made a plan." Leonard said "At least I taught you something. So, what are you waiting for? Shoot me."

'Is this guy nuts?' She thought

His attitude and posture reminded her way too much of Sesshomaru. He wasn't afraid, showed no emotion and was so sure of himself. It made her wonder if this guy was a demon or did he just know how to act.

"You better put a bullet in my brain right now because if you don't…if I ever see either one of again…" Leonard said

"You don't get it, do you?" Goon one cut him off "This blur is out there. Central City ain't your playground anymore."

With that said the goons had left. Then Leonard lifted his gun with a smirked and caressed it a little.

"Sure it is." He said

Then looked up and made eye to eye contact with Kagome.

"Hello princess. I see that you're finally awake. I suppose that you heard everything, right?" He said

"Every word." She said and then started walking down the stairs. "So you're a thief with a superpower gun."

"A thief with a superpower gun that happened to save your life twice and that means…that you owe me two favors." He said "Also I know your identity…if that's why you tried to hide your face from whatever that thing was."

When she reached the bottom she walked up to him and stood right in front of him while never taking her eyes off of him.

"Thank you for saving me but I had it all handle." She said

"Not from where I was standing princess." He smirked

"I thought I told you that that's not my name." She glared "It's Kagome."

She had to fight off a blush when he continued smirking at her. He was really good looking and since she hasn't been intimate with a man in a really long time her sex hormones were almost taking over. As if he knew somehow his smirk widen and he lean down and whispered in her ear.

"Oh I know what your name is, Ka-go-me." He whispered huskily

She couldn't stop the shiver that went through her body when he did that. Then he circled around her while placing a hand on her hip, tracing her waist line when he moved.

"You see Kagome when I see something that I like, I steal it. Making it all mine. When I saw you at the bar I really did like what I saw. So much that I went back there again and again hoping to see you there. Also seeing you in my dreams." He said and then nip one of her ears a little when he was behind her.

This time she did blushed and shivered against his touch.

"So since you couldn't find me you were going to steal me one way or another. And then what happen at the alley it just made it easier for you." She said "A little obsesses, don't you think?"

"You have no idea." He said walked in front of her and he traced his hand over her chest. Touching over where that bandage where. "Then when I saw your powers, I just wanted you more. I was thinking we can be partners Kagome. We can own this whole world if we want. Just you and me."

"As tempting as that sounds, Leonard,…" She said and purred out his name. "…but sadly I don't play for the Villain team and I'm not going to help you. But…since you know my identity and saw what I was fighting, which I need both to be kept a secret for a while, I won't stop you." Then she pulled out of his touch even though her body was disagreeing with her. "I let you go and you can cross that off as one of your favors."

"That's a shame. But if you ever change your mind I'll be waiting." He said

She smirked and was about to walk away until she forgot one thing.

"By the way wouldn't happen to know where my mask, goggles and jacket are do you?" She asked

He went over to a desk filled with papers, maps and weapons and tossed her, her mask and googles.

"The jacket you had on took more damage than your skintight suit so I threw out. Hope you didn't mind." He said

"Aw, that was my favorite jacket." She pouted

So after thanking him again she left the warehouse and sped off to Toshio crops to explain what had happened.


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own**

Kagome watched from a far distance as Leonard took the Diamond of Hope and flee to the train station. It didn't take long for Barry to find him and judging by his aura he was a little upset and mad. From what Shippo text her it was Cisco that made the super cold gun to stop Barry if he ever went rogue. She had to admit she would be mad too if she found out that her friends didn't trust her and used something against her. Deep down she knew she should be helping her cousin but to keep her secrets she had to keep her promise. But that wasn't all. There was just something about Leonard that drew her to him. A pull that kept tugging her, telling her to stay close to him. She was brought out of her thoughts when the train started to freeze and it was about to wreck. Quickly before Barry even knew she saved a few people from inside the train and hid again when she was done. Barry was able to get out in time and then Leonard used his freeze gun on him.

"Pretty fast kid." Leonard said "Not fast enough. Thank you."

"For what?" Barry asked

"You forced me to up my game. Not only with this gun, but with how I think about a job. It's been educational." Leonard smirked

Kagome was about to save her cousin until Cisco, Felicity, and Caitlin arrived.

"Drop it." Cisco demanded

He had some kind of vacuum machine that was made to look like another cold gun.

"This is a prototype cold gun. Four times the size, four times the power." He said

Leonard seemed to notice it too and looked unfazed by it.

"I was wondering who you were talking to." Leonard said

'Bad move you guys. Now he knows Barry's other weakness.' Kagome shook her head

"Hey, unless you wanna taste your own medicine, I'd back the hell up." Cisco warned

"Your hands are shaking. You've never killed anyone." Leonard stated

"There's a first time for everything, Captain Cold." Cisco said

Kagome slapped her forehead at the name and saw Leonard smirked at the name.

'Really Cisco.' She thought

"I will shoot you." Cisco said

Leonard seemed to be thinking it over until some wind blew and she saw him take a sniff before looking where she was.

'How…?' She thought

"You win, kid." Leonard said "I'll see you around."

He began to leave.

"Hey, leave the diamond." Cisco said

"Don't push your luck." Leonard growled

He began to walk away as the others helped Barry up.

"Did you enjoy the show, princess?"

She turned around to see Leonard was on the roof with her.

"That depends. Was all that just to get my attention?" She said

"I was hoping to see you again before I leave." He smirked as he walked up towards and now there was only a few inches of space between them.

"What are you? You are not a normal human you show off to be. And I know you're not a metahuman." She said

He smirked as he slid down his googles and capture her lips. To both of their surprise she didn't pull away. Instead she pulled him by his coat and brought him closer. He place one hand on her waist and the back of her head to deepen the kiss and pressed their bodies against each other. She didn't know what possessed her to do such a thing but she loved every minute of it. When they pulled apart to breath she breathed out cold air.

"I like to keep my women guessing." He whispered and he kissed her one more time before letting go. "Till next time, my snow princess."

He disappeared in a blink of an eye.

"Definitely a demon. Kisses like one. Maybe a fox demon since he's a tricky bastard." She smirked

.

.

.

"He kissed you!" Shippo yelled

Kagome had just made it back to Tashio's house where she needed to get a new bodysuit and Shippo had smelled Leonard all over her. She managed to slip out that he kissed her. That got Shippo really pissed off.

"And you let him!" He yelled

Kagome just ignored him as she changed out of her old suit and put on her normal clothes in the other room.

"Oh shut up Shippo. I'm 27 years old. I can kiss whoever I want." She said as she came out of the room.

"How come you're not yelling at her too?!" He growled at Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru just sat down at his desk typing something on his computer not even bothering to look at them.

"She had dated a far less being than a thief, kit." Sesshomaru said still not looking up

"You think anyone is better than Inuyasha." Kagome glared

That got the demon lord to smirk.

"So tell me…is this the Thief?" He asked

Up on the screen above him he showed Leonard's mug shot.

"Yup, that's him." She said

"Man, he has a record as long my arm." Shippo said

"I thought his face looked familiar." Sesshomaru said and typed something else on the computer and another picture appeared. "Leonard Snegiryov is his real name. His family were known thieves back in Russia about 700 years ago and Leonard himself had his own group of thieves. They were banished 300 years ago thanks to his older brother who tried taking over Russia. They came to America about 200 years ago and had to changed their last names."

"Their family couldn't pick a better name than Snart." Shippo snort and that earn a smack to the head by Kagome. "Ow."

"So he is a demon." Kagome said

"Yes. Snow Fox demons to be exact. Purebloods too." Sesshomaru said

"It sounds like you improve of this guy." Shippo glared

"Okay, again, it's my life. I can date whoever I want." Kagome sighed "Now I'm going to see how is Barry is doing and have a girls' night with Felicity before she has to leave. And Shippo if you even try to track Leonard down and hurt him I swear I'll make you regret it."

She took her purse and waved them goodbye before leaving.

"You're not telling me that your actually agreeing with this are you?" Shippo asked "He is after all a thief."

"You make it sound like you're not yourself." Sesshomaru said "Besides I know more about this Leonard Snart than you. Why don't you read these files and see why I'm not worried."

He gave Shippo a tablet and left as the fox demon starting reading the files.

.

.

.

Kagome had arrived just in time as they were talking about how they lost the way to track Snart. She wanted to feel bad about not helping out but surprisingly she couldn't.

"We'll find him, Cisco. Together." Barry said

"Well it's nice to know that you guys had made up." Kagome smiled as she walked in.

Barry turned around with a relief look and brought her in a hug.

"Where were you we've been worried about you?" He asked

"I'm sorry but working with Sesshomaru can sometimes takes a lot my time. But it looks like you didn't need me for this. You have your team with you." She said

"She's right. You have a great team here, Barry." Felicity said "And speaking of teams I should probably get back to mine."

"After our little girls' night. I could really use one right now." Kagome smiled

"It's nice meeting you, Miss Smoak." Wells said "Please extend a hello to the Arrow for us."

"I will." Felicity smiled

They all said their good-bye and the two girls went out to drink and talk. Kagome told her about what happened and about Leonard.

"So Leonard's a demon. That will explain why he's so hard to catch sometimes." Felicity said "And you let him kiss you, I'm surprise."

"I don't know what it is about him but I'm starting to feel something that I haven't felt since…Inuyasha." Kagome said

"Well I would guess that you have a thing for bad boys but truthfully I think you have a thing for demons." Felicity said "From what you told me before when you did dated, without your guardians knowing, that they seemed all dull to you. Maybe dating humans aren't your thing."

"So thanks to traveling in the past normal guys seems boring now when I only wanted a normal life." Kagome smiled

"I think we all want that. But nothing is normal." Felicity said

"I'll drink to that. Here's to the men in our life that we have feelings for that are abnormal to the outside world." Kagome smirked

"Cheers to that." Felicity laughed

.

.

.

Somewhere else…

"I know it's been a while since we pulled that job. I know it didn't go so well for you." Snart said "And I know I said we were finished, but things have changed. If I wanna keep working in Central City, I'm gonna need a new kind of crew. I'm gonna need someone like you." He picked a box and placed it on a table before opening it to show his old friend. "You're tolerant of extremes, you have certain skills. You just need some direction. And I can give you that."

He opened the case and inside was another super gun but this one makes fire instead.

"You still like playing with fire? You're gonna love this. So are you in, Mick, or are you out?" Leonard asked

His old friend and partner picked up the gun and chuckled.

"Yeah, buddy, I'm in." Mick smirked

He showed off his fangs and his eyes glowed red for a second.


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own**

Time had passed since the whole cold gun thing and not that many things have happened. Kagome and Barry had met another metahuman. Bette Sans, Codename: Plastique, and she could blow up things with her hands. They had to save her from this crazy military man name Wade Eiling (The General) that wanted to capture her and use her for the military. She almost killed herself by going after him herself, thanks to Wells. Luckily Kagome saved her with her Priestess powers and took her to Sesshomaru's to keep her safe. The General knew Sesshomaru well and knew not to mess with him. Sesshomaru believe it was better to stage Bette death so the General won't come after her again and Bette agreed with him. He also told Kagome to keep an eye on Wells after what Bette told them that it was Wells idea for her to go after Eiling and try to kill him. It made them wonder what Wells was trying to hide.

Right now Kagome was in Gotham City with Sesshomaru in a mask party for the rich and famous. She always get bored at this stuff and wishes to be somewhere else. The host for tonight's party was Bruce Wayan and he was auctions off priceless artifacts. She had met him and she had to admit he was quite charming but still was not her type of man. Then the band started up again and people started dancing. She saw Bruce heading her way and was about to ask her to dance until someone took her hand and took her to the dance floor.

"Miss me, Princess." A familiar voice said

She looked at the man she was dancing with and even though he was wearing a black mask she could tell from his icy blue eyes that it was him.

"Well hello to you too stranger." She smiled "How did you know I was here?"

"I guess you can say I was in town and I got a whiff of your scent." Leonard said

"You look really handsome in that tux." She said

He smirked

"Much more than your friend Wayan, who's now giving me the evil eye." He smirked

"So much more. Trust me, he's not my type." She said "I'm more into Demons than humans."

That got his attention with a smirk and brought her closer to him.

"You seemed bored with this place. How about I steal you away and take you to a real party." He said

"I like that." She said "But how are we going to sneak pass the old dog?"

"A fox always knows his way out." He smirked

They danced their way out of the dance floor and found their way out to the parking lot. He gave the valet his ticket and the guy drove up in a SSC ultimate aero. Most likely stolen of course but she didn't care. Leonard seems to bring out the bad girl in her and she likes it. He sped off like a mad man and she couldn't stop herself from laughing. It wasn't long that they stop at a club and there he met a friend of his, Mick Rory, at the bar. He was a pyromania from what she notice when he was so focus on his lit lighter.

"Kagome, I would like to introduce you to an old friend of mine. Mick Rory. Mick this is Kagome." Leonard said

Mick finally looked at her and gave her a once over with a smirk.

"She's way too hot for you Leonard." Mick smirked

"A fire demon fox that's obsess with fire. I have never seen that before." She said getting his attention

"You know about our kind?" He asked

"I pretty much raised one myself. Expect he was never obsessive with fire when he creates his fox fire." She smiled

"Then he must have been a kit at the time because fox fire is baby steps compared to what I have created." He said

"Her fox kid is only 500 years old." Leonard said behind her and wrapped one arm around her waist.

"Then he's still just a kit." Mick laughed "So where did Leonard find a hot number like you?"

"Just saved her from a boring rich party. She was there with a dog demon." Leonard said inhaling her scent

"Looks like you upgraded. Dog demons are very dull creatures. Never like to have fun like we do." Mick said

"Fox demons are fun to be around." Kagome agreed

She traced her hand down Mick's cheek to all the way down to his chest. She felt his hard muscles underneath his clothes and could feel his chest vibrate as he purred. He leaned forward, making her trap between them.

"You know it, sweetheart. And the thing about us fox demons we don't mind sharing." Mick said close to her face and inhale her scent

Kagome lightly laughed when she heard Leonard growl and tighten his grip around her.

"Not all the time. So back off Mick." Leonard growled

"Spoil sport." Mick muttered

"Do you think you can handle me all by yourself, Captain Cold?" She seductively smirk

She kissed Leonard before getting out of his grip and headed down to the dance floor. A slow song had begun and she started to dance to rhythm. She could sense the two demons watching and turned to them with a smirk. Leonard and Mick had lust in their eyes as they watch her. She lured them to come down and dance with her and then one guy showed up and tried to dance with her. That's when Leonard appeared and scared him off before dancing with her.

'I need a gangsta

To love me better

Than all the others do

To always forgive me

Ride or die with me

That's just what gangsters do'

She didn't know if it was the drinks, the music or the fact that she hadn't had sex with a man for years but she wanted him and judging by the bulged in his pants that was poking her he wanted her too. It wasn't long till they were back in her hotel taking each other clothes off.

'I'm fucked up, I'm black and blue

I'm built for it, all the abuse

I got secrets, that nobody, nobody, nobody knows

I'm good on, that pussy shit

I don't want, what I can get

I want someone, with secrets

That nobody, nobody, nobody knows'

They were finally naked and Leonard lifted her up and she automatically wrapped her legs around his waist. Then he slammed her against the wall and placed himself inside her and starting thrusting. He didn't stop at all to let her get use to his size and kept on thrusting. She wince from the pain but suddenly it started to fade away and was replaced by satisfaction.

'I need a gangsta

To love me better

Than all the others do

To always forgive me

Ride or die with me

That's just what gangsters do'

After a few thrust he started to move her away from the wall and placed her on the bed as he pulled away. She whined of course which made him smirked and he started kissing and caressing every inch of her skin. He kissed her all the way down her chest and stomach and the air got caught in her lungs when he started thrusting his tongue inside her lower lip.

'My freakiness is on the loose

And running, all over you

Please take me to places, that nobody, nobody knows

You got me hooked up on the feeling

You got me hanging from the ceiling

Got me up so high I'm barely breathing

So don't let me, don't let me, don't let me, don't let me go'

She gripped the sheets as the feeling inside her kept getting higher and higher as he continued. She felt like she was in cloud nine right now. Moaning out his name over and over until she finally came. When he drank up all her juice he spread her legs apart and crawled up on her as he fucked inside her again. She wrapped her legs around his body so that she could pull him in deeper. The harder she tighten around him the harder he slammed himself inside her, making him getting closer to his goal. She screamed out his name over and over again until she reached her limit. He rammed himself into her a few more times very hard and deep as he could and unload himself inside her. His body slumped over her but he supported himself up with his arms so he wouldn't crush her. He looked down at her and they both laughed before they started kissing again and started another round.

'I need a gangsta

To love me better

Than all the others do

To always forgive me

Ride or die with me

That's just what gangster do

They do, they do, they do oh

To always forgive me

That's just what gangsters do'

.

.

.

Kagome started to stir from her sleep and when she was up she saw that her last night entertainment was gone. Not to her surprise but was glad that he didn't steal anything. She was about to close her eyes again to get some more sleep but a familiar aura woke her up as he appeared in her room. She groaned, not really wanting to deal with him now.

"You had to bring him here sister." Sesshomaru said drily

"Augh,…what are you doing in my room Sesshomaru?" She groaned and placed a pillow over her head

"Wanting to see where you were after you left me dealing with those people." Sesshomaru glared

"Hey, you know that I hated those places. That's your own fault." She said "I was just lucky that an old friend came by to rescue me from it."

"It looks like a little more than friendship that happened here." Sesshomaru raised a brow "Also that little pup of a cousin of yours has been calling you none stop. Saying that he needs your help with something. That pup needs to handle things on his own for once."

Kagome couldn't agree more as she groan to get out of bed to take a shower and get dress. But she bet this was all Wells fault for Barry's calling. For months he has been trying to run test on her but that was not happening anytime soon. So he always tricks Barry into trying to talk her to do it but that never works. She shakes her head in disappointment that her cousin was so blinded by Well that he can't see the real him.

.

.

 **A/N: When I heard this song I thought it might it go well with scene. I hope you enjoyed it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own**

The call was just like what Sesshomaru thought. It seems that another meta-human appeared and it turned out to be Barry's old bully from his school years. Luckily he was able to beat him with a few tips she gave him. Then a few weeks had passed after that and it seems that Barry caught a cocky attitude. It's was even getting on Kagome's nerves. Luckily she got a call from Leonard asking if she wanted to have some fun again. They have been going out for a while now either he was in the city or somewhere close by. He even took her on a heist once and she enjoyed the rush. Yes, she's a hero, but she loved doing some bad things every now and then.

So she was getting dress when she got a call from Cisco telling her to get to the lab quickly and that it was urgent. Something felt wrong so she hurried over to the lab and when she did she saw Barry running on the treadmill, normal like.

"What? How did…?" She said

Cisco and Wells were about to answer until they saw what she was wearing and they just stared. She was wearing a strapless red and black dress that reached to her kneecaps and red high heels. What got their attention the most was that her dress was backless too.

"Guys." Caitlin scowled at them.

That got their attention and they both blush.

"Um…We were wrong. This meta-human doesn't electrocute people he siphon electricity thereby removing Barry's powers." Wells said "That's why we brought you here. We can't afford to lose yours too."

"How thoughtful of you." She glared "But in case you haven't notice that's not all I can do."

"Kagome please, not…what are you wearing!" Barry said

His eyes went widen when he saw what she was wearing.

"Well when Cisco called I was getting ready for my date." Kagome shrugged

"Oh man do I envy that man she's dating." Cisco said "Ow."

Caitlin smacked him upside his head as he was now staring at Kagome's ass. Wells was too and nodded his head in agreement with Cisco comment.

"Do you have to dress like that?" Barry asked "And when am I gonna meet this guy?"

'Technically you have met him. And fought him. And he has defeated you.' Kagome thought with a smirk

"When I know you won't send Joe to scare him off. Look, you're not my dad and you're not Sesshomaru. I'm 27 years old and I can dress however I want." She said

Barry sighed as he wish he had his powers back so he could make sure who this guy she's dating didn't put his hands on her.

"Do we think this is temporary or…?" Barry asked to change the subject

Hearing this Wells took his eyes off of Kagome and looked back at Barry.

"We have to run test." Wells said

"Yeah. I've gotta warn Joe." Barry sighed

"And I got a date to get ready for." Kagome said

"Kagome I don't think that's a good idea." Well said

"I'm a big girl, I can handle myself. Unlike Barry I can defend myself without my powers. Besides I think I'm safe." Kagome said

"Kagome don't you see that this is more important than some date." Barry said with a little anger

"Don't be mad at me Barry Allen. The only person you should be mad at is yourself. You abuse yours powers by being cocky and thinking of yourself. And sorry for you science folks but it looks like the gods are pushing you for it! Maybe when you get them back you'll to appreciate them more!" Kagome glared and stormed off

"Anyone else got scared by her outburst." Cisco asked

"A little." Caitlin said

Barry was too but didn't say anything. He also felt guilty because he knew that she was right.

"Barry, we will find a way to restore your speed. I promise you that." Wells said

All Barry could do is nod is head and headed out to the police station.

.

.

.

Kagome made it back to her place and finished herself up before Leonard came. Though in his version of entering he picked the lock to the door and walked inside.

"Would it kill you to just knock on the door for once." She smirked as she enter the living room

He turned to look at her and couldn't stop staring at what she was wearing.

"I like the dress. But I think blue is more your color." He smirked

He walked towards her and placed his hands on her waist.

"Ready to have some fun?" He asked

"Depends on where the fun is at." She said

"I think you'll enjoy this." He smirked

He took her hand and they headed downstairs where a stolen motorcycle was at. Giving her the extra helmet they got on the bike and sped off out of Central City. They stopped in the middle of nowhere and Kagome couldn't see anything for miles.

"Do you normally take girls out to deserted places like this?" She asked

"No. Think of this…" He said "As a test."

"A test for what?" She asked crossing her arms

"On who's side you're own. When I first met you that night I sensed something that I didn't think it was possible for me. That night you came in that bar I knew you were my mate." He said

Kagome looked at him surprise.

"I know. Weird huh?" He smirked "In my clan we can smell our mate. Someone that is equal to me. It's just how things are. But I won't mark you…yet. I was raised the old fashion way. I believe you know our way of courting."

She smirked at him and started walking backwards away from him. She stopped a few feet and position herself in her fighting stance as did he. She didn't even take off her heels because she use to fighting and running in them.

'Doubt Barry can run in them. Heh.' She laughed in her thoughts

"Just to let you know I'm hard to beat." Kagome warned

"Same here. But understand one thing, princess. Once you're mine you are on mine side. Hero is not on my resume." He smirked

It was a good thing he chose a deserted area because there was a lot of damage and ice everywhere. After a few hours Leonard finally pinned her down and marked her between her shoulder and neck. She sucked in the pain that was coursing through her body. Then he started taking off her dress as was she with his clothes and they started fucking each other.

The next day she stir from her sleep and found herself in a bed that wasn't hers. She felt the pain on her neck and knew it wasn't a dream. As she was about to get up the arm that she didn't realize that was around her waist pulled her down and pulled her closer to the said body. She looked over her shoulder and saw Leonard burying his face in the crook of her neck where he marked her. That's when she remembered last night. After their tenth round of sex he used his speed to take them back to his place and started a few more rounds. If it wasn't for her powers she probably wouldn't be able to stand. She tried to get up again but he tighten his grip.

"Leonard, I have to get up and go to work." She said

"Stay." He muttered, still not letting her go

"Trust me, if my boss wasn't Sesshomaru I would call in sick and continue a few more rounds with you." She smirked

She peck him on the lips and was able to break out of his iron grip. He growled in annoyance and got up himself with a glare. When she placed her dress on she turned to see him brooding.

"What's with that look?" She laughed

"You're my mate and you're going to work with that dog. How do you think I feel right now?" He glared

She walked over to him and straddle herself between his hips.

"Babe, get this straight. He's my brother." She said

"Not by blood." He cut her off with a growl

"And he's married. Now don't think just because your my mate now doesn't mean you can tell me who I can hang out with. I am my own woman, sweetie. Or else you'll have an unhappy mate. Got it." She said patting his cheek

He rolled them over so she was underneath him and with quick reflexes he took off her dress.

"We'll see about that." He smirked

.

.

.

"You're late." Sesshomaru glared

"Sorry, I got held up somewhere." Kagome said, trying to not smile

"I see." He said looking at the mating mark on her neck. "I hope you didn't go down quickly."

"Of course not. You did train me after all." She said "But he has 700 years of experience than me but I lasted for two hours."

"Hn." He said

"So …you are okay that I'm mated?" She asked

"You're a grown woman and like I said you've dated far less beings before." Sesshomaru said walking over to his desk and started working on his lab top.

"You don't think it's too soon?" She asked

"Demon Mating rituals are far different than humans. Do you think it's too soon?" He said

"A part of me does but another part of me doesn't care. When I first met him I felt something between us." She said "The more I tried to fight it the stronger it got."

"That's what happens when true mates finds each other. Some will fight a demoness to be their mates while some are born as their mates." He said "Just be careful, if he's an alpha like me than he won't like other males around you."

"Why do you think I was late? We had to come to some agreements." She said "So…did anything happened while I was away?"

"The power went out and there was a hostage situation at the police station. And it seems that whatever meta-human attack your cousin attack STAR labs. That and that whinny pup got his powers back." He said

Kagome sighed

"That'll explain the 100 missing phone calls on my phone." She muttered

After work Kagome headed down to STAR labs and saw the damage that was done by meta-human.

"So I hear you got your powers back." She said

Barry and Wells looked her way. Barry sighed in happiness and zoomed her way to hugged her.

"Sorry I couldn't be here to help Barr, my date took me somewhere with no serves." She said "So now that your powers are back I hope you learned your lesson."

"Defiantly, and we both agree that…if you don't mind…teaching me how to fight." Barry asked "If I'm gonna be a hero I can't just relay on my powers every time."

"It took a power sucking meta-human to help you two figure that out." She said deadpan but smirked

"Kagome, I know we may not agree on everything but I think we both agree on Barry's wellbeing." Wells said "The time will come when Barry can't always relay on his speed."

Kagome nodded

"All right, I'm in. But…you might regret it. And you should be lucky that you heal quickly because there will be bone breaking." She smirked

"You're not gonna make it easy on me are you?" Barry asked nervously

"Trust me, cuz, if I had to go to hell in that kind of training so are you." She smirked cracking her knuckles

Wells saw Barry's face turn completely pale and took out his phone.

"I'll call Caitlin to bring in extra medical supplies just in case." Wells said


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own**

Barry was glad that he heals quickly because the last few days have been hell for him. He didn't know how Kagome survived this kind of training. He had both arms dislocated four times, broken half of his ribs, broken his leg twice and other parts of his body. What made things worse for him is that the Arrow came by because Kagome asked him to help Barry as well.

"For someone that is fast as you he still likes being late." Oliver said

He and Kagome were waiting on Barry at one of the Arrows hideout in Central City.

"Well it's like they say; 'You can't teach an old dog new tricks.'" Kagome said; filing her nails broadly. "I should have threaten that Sesshomaru was gonna be here. That always gets him here on time."

He nodded in agreement as he fought the dog demon himself once and wishes to never do it again. A few minutes later Barry finally appeared.

"He's all yours." Kagome muttered to Oliver and went to sit down somewhere.

"You're late." Oliver said "Barry, how can you have super speed and still not be on time?"

"Sorry. I guess the super tardiness kind of neutralizes it." Barry said "So how do we catch Bivolo here?"

"Oh, no, we don't here. We're here to train remember." Oliver said

Barry looked at Kagome and she gave him a stone look and cross her arms. Pretty much saying "He's your teacher too."

"I read your friends Iris' blog post on the Flash, and I visited all the crime scenes you fought at." Oliver said

"Don't you sleep?" Barry joked

"Last month, you took on a man name Leonard Snart." Oliver said

Kagome smirked at her mates' name.

"We call him Captain Cold." Barry said

"We can talk about you giving your enemies silly code names later." Oliver rolled his eyes

"You mean like over coffee with Deathstroke and The Huntress?" Kagome joked

Oliver looked at her with a glare before shaking it off.

"The point is that you engaged Snart on a commuter train, which he derailed." He said

"Okay, there may have been some damage, but I got the job done. I was the hero." Barry said

'Not from where I was standing.' Kagome rolled her eyes "He still got away with the diamond.'

"Barry, when you approach a new environment do you case every inch of it?" Oliver asked "You could. If you have the time. But you don't. You just run in blind. Kagome has been teaching you how to fight and asked me here to see how well you turned out."

During the whole speech Barry rolled his eyes in annoyance when Oliver's back was turn and Kagome used her water whip on him.

"Ow, Kagome!" Barry whined

"Don't cough up an attitude with your teachers, Barry." Kagome said and walked up to him. "He may not have powers like you do but he has experience in combat. Don't go all cocky again because of the differences between you two. Got it."

She could sense his anger but he kept it inside.

"Got it." He said

Oliver went over to his bike and got his bow and arrow.

"She's right Barry. There's a difference between powers and having precision. Living this life…well, its takes more than a mask. It takes discipline. And since you are probably as stubborn as Kagome and I are…" He arched his bow

"Uh, what is that for?" Barry asked

"You're gonna get hit with an arrow." Oliver stated

Barry thought it was a joke. Believing that he was so fast that no arrow could hit him. Well he was proven wrong and got hit twice in the back.

Before the whole the training thing with the Arrow happened another meta-human appeared and this one can control people's mood. After the training he faced off the meta-human again and turned his mood to anger. The next day Barry blew up on Kagome and Oliver when they were training him. That earned him a powerful punch in the face by Kagome. Oliver, as much as he could, held her back before she could do more damage on him. Then he blew up on his boss and Joe. When he was talking to Joe he saw his eyes turning red for a few seconds and knew that he was under some kind of control.

"He's been whammed." Joe said to the team. "He was acting angry. It was scary."

"Wait, how scary? Like when Kagome lose her temper scary? Ow!" Shippo asked

Kagome slapped him up side his head for that.

"Well…yeah, that scary." Joe said and then looked at Kagome. "No offense."

"Perfectly understandable." Kagome said

"Not only that but his eyes…they glowed red." Joe said

Kagome and Shippo looked at each other.

"It's possible his body's fighting the effects, so it's hitting him slower." Caitlin said

"He has been holding things in lately. Along with Iris with that guy Eddie and Eddie is out to arrest the Flash. That must be fueling him up." Kagome said "Emotions are very powerful."

"When it comes to rage, that's not good. The longer you suppress emotion…" Wells said

"The bigger the explosion." Felicity cut in

"So I guess what he could do; Kagome is the only one that could stop him." Joe said

"No, Kagome's gonna sit this one out." A cold voice said

Kagome and Shippo stood up in surprise to see Sesshomaru walking in the room.

"Sesshomaru Tashio. It's a surprise to see you here of all places." Wells said

"Wow, he's…taller in person." Cisco muttered in awe

"And handsome too." Caitlin drooled

"This pup has gotten on my last nerve. It's time that I teach him a lesson." Sesshomaru said and turned to leave

"Sesshomaru, remember, he may heal fast but try not to do that much damage." Kagome called out

"And he only has speed so he has no strength at all." Shippo added

"So please try not to kill him." She said

Everyone looked at her in confuse.

"What do you mean by that?" Joe asked

"You guys wondered how I got my training. You're about to see." Kagome said "Shippo, do your work and shut off every traffic cam there is in the area Barry's in. Knowing the old dog, he's not gonna were a mask."

Barry; in his Flash suit; was chasing Iris' car and took Eddie out. He roughed him up a bit and Iris tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen. Barry was about to hit Eddie again but a green whip wrapped around him and it started to sting him. With a big tug he was swung to the other side of the area and was release. His suit and part of his skin burned deep. He looked up where the footsteps were coming from and saw that it was Sesshomaru. He stood before him with a cold haunting glare that scared the living hell out of him but all he could feel right now was anger so he got up and zoomed up to try and hit him. Sesshomaru caught his wrist and Barry eyes widen.

"You need to learn your place, pup." Sesshomaru glared

He release his poison claws, burning Barry's hand and he screamed from the pain. Then with his strength he threw him to the wall; leaving a dint in it. Barry coughed out blood.

"Is he going to kill him?" Caitlin asked in worry

"This is his way of teaching Barry a lesson." Joe glared

"It's how he teaches everyone a lesson. He was raised the old fashion way." Shippo shrugged and munching on popcorn

"Sesshomaru has experience in keeping his emotion under control, if you haven't notice the always calm stone face he wears. As a warrior or in this case hero that is the main thing you need to control." Kagome said "Plus, he believes that Barry has had it easy for too long and has been hating his attitude lately."

"That still doesn't answer my question." Joe said

"No. Sesshomaru knows I won't let him." Kagome said

"Let's give him a few minutes." Oliver said in his Green Arrow suit

.

.

.

"Your emotions are your main weakness." Sesshomaru said "You learn to concur them or else you'll always lose and your enemies will use it against you."

Barry glared at him and tried to hit him but didn't matter how fast he was Sesshomaru blocked his every move.

"You know I'm tired of people telling me what to do! I'm the one with the powers!" He yelled between his attacks

Sesshomaru punched him in the face; sending him across the alley.

"No, you're just a human that thinks that just because he has something no one else has that you believe you're a god." Sesshomaru said "You're not a god. Right now you're just a whimpering puppy that's throwing a tantrum just because you can't get what you want."

"Wow, I never heard Sesshomaru talk this much before." Shippo commented

Barry tried to get up but his body couldn't take it anymore and was knocked out.

"All right Sesshomaru, I think you made your point." Oliver said after jumping down from building with his arrow and landed in front of Barry. "He is human after all."

Kagome zoomed behind Barry.

"You know what to do Miko." Sesshomaru said and used his poison whip to destroy the cameras.

"They still don't know about your other powers?" Oliver asked

"Wells is not to be trusted. Can you image what they'll try to do if he finds out?" She said

She sat down and place Barry's head on her lap and used her miko powers to cleanse his mind.

"So you're not telling Barry." Oliver stated

"Barry trusts him too much. Too big of a risk." She said

"That understandable. Your secrets are still safe with me and Arrow team." Oliver said

"As is yours Green Arrow." Sesshomaru said and turned to leave. "Miko, meet me at our lab after you are done nursing the little pup."

Kagome nodded

The two brought Barry to STAR labs to patch him up and free him the meta-humans powers. He had a few broken bones that would heal in no time but the burn marks from the poison whip were gonna take weeks, even with his healing powers.

"Sesshomaru isn't human himself, so what is he?" Wells asked

"Is he a meta-human?" Cisco asked

"I wouldn't call him that if I was you." Shippo grinned

"Then what is he?" Barry asked weakly

Kagome sighed and looked at Shippo, Oliver and this crew.

"Sorry, it's not my secret to tell." She said

"Then how can we be sure that we can trust him?" Wells asked crossing his arms

"He helped trained me. I think that gives you enough information on what side he was on." She said "Now if you can excuse us. Arrow and I have a meta-human to fine."

With her powers it didn't take long to find the guy and took him down.

"You think Barry learned what Sesshomaru meant." Oliver asked

"He did hit him pretty hard. Would you remember that?" She said

Oliver nodded in agreement.

"I'll see if I can explain it to him tomorrow if he doesn't." He said "It was kind of nice working with you again."

"Do you still want that rematch?" She teased

"After we take this guy in." He smirked

"Bring it on Arrow boy." She laughed


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own**

A smile formed on her face as Leonard was kissing up her body in her sleep. Kagome moan when he took her breast and started sucking it. When he does this she trust up against him; making him look up at her with a grin. He lean up and captured her lips before sliding himself in her again. It was a week after Christmas break and they spend half the week together like this. The first half was her spending time with her family. Then she came to the states to spend time with him and they haven't left the bed ever since.

"Leonard." She moaned as he trusted harder

"Fuck, babe." He moaned

He continued thrusting faster and harder inside her as she started to claw his back with her nails. That made him groaned more and thrust faster inside her. The movement was so fast that the bed started moving more and more. After a while Kagome came first and then Leonard came a few minutes later. She laid her head on his chest as they tried to calm down their breathing.

"When are you finally going to end this life as a hero?" He asked

"Are you trying to start another around of rough angry sex?" She teased

"Later." He winked "But I am serious. I mean, it does sound all dull to me." He said

She turned on her side to look at him.

"Oh and thievery is so much more exciting." She mocked with a smile

"That's because you haven't felt the rush; the thrill of a heist." He smirked as he too turned on his side.

"Oh, sounds fun." She said

"That it is." He gave her a naughty smirked

He jumped on her; making laugh before he captured her lips with his and started another round.

Over a month ago Kagome had to return to Central City for some business. She also came so she could check on Barry to see how he was doing. Joe called her the day after Christmas; telling her that Barry came face to face with the man that killed his mother. A part of her wished that she was there but this was his battle and he had to face them.

They were at S.T.A.R labs air field and by the looks of things were training Barry to get faster. Kagome shook her head in annoyance and then rubbed her neck where her mating mark was. It has been bugging her lately ever since she came back. She quietly walked over towards the three scientists that were watching Barry fighting off a drone. Barry got hit by the impact where the missile hit the ground and was taking a while to get up. When he didn't move another missile was coming at him and Kagome saw Wells placing his foot on the ground. She glared at him as she knew he was faking it all this time. Barry finally ran up to the missile and grabbed it before throwing it at the drone. Wells placed his foot back and relaxed but Kagome expect on glared at him.

"Nice work Barry." She said

Wells tensed when he heard her from behind and wonder if she saw.

"Hey, welcome back." Cisco smiled

Barry zoomed up to her with a hug.

"It's good to see you back." Barry smiled

"So how long are you staying this time?" Wells asked as he turned his wheel chair around

"Sorry, not long. I'm only here to do some business before heading back to Japan." Kagome said

Barry had a disappointed look on his face but understood. Later they had order some food for Barry so he wouldn't faint.

"Very impressive, Mr. Allen. Your reaction to stimuli at super speed continues to improve." Wells said

"It's still not enough." Barry grimed

"It will be." Kagome said "That's why it's called practice. Which by the way I hope you're still training on fighting and not just this again."

"Don't worry, he is. And it's just like she said Barry, if you keep working like you are. Stay focused like you are. You will be ready next time your man in the yellow suit comes around." Wells said

"I think you mean the Reverse-Flash." Cisco said

Everyone looked at him weirdly.

"What? He said it, not me." He said "And he's right, yellow suit, red lightning, and evil. The reverse of Barry."

"Meh." Both Kagome and Caitlin said

"Actually, I kind of like it." Wells said

Kagome had to hold back from rolling her eyes.

'Of course he would.' She mentally said

"I'm so ready for another around. How many drones do you have left?" Barry said after finishing his last burger

"Two, and they've got lasers." Cisco smiled

"No." Both Caitlin and Wells said

"Hey Kagome you want to try…?" Barry asked

He patted her shoulder and suddenly his hand turned frozen.

"Ah!" He winced

"Oh Kami, Barry are all right." Kagome asked in a worry tone

"What just happened? I only…" Barry said and looked at her with wide eyes. "Kagome your eyes are now pale ice blue."

She raised a brow and look at everyone that were gaping at her. So she quickly took out her makeup mirror from her purse and looked at herself. Just like Barry said her eyes did changed color. Then another strange thing happen. The mirror that she was holding started to turn to ice.

"Oh great." She muttered

.

.

.

"This is amazing." Wells said

He and the others were looking at the screen where they showed Kagome's DNA.

"This is truly amazing. Her DNA cells have completely changed from a normal human cell. It's even higher than Barry's cells." He said "It's…inhuman."

"That can't be possible. Can it?" Caitlin said

"Guys, I'm probably just evolving. Nothing to gawk about." Kagome said in an irritated tone

They have been staring at the screen for hours since they took a blood sample from her. She only did it because Barry asked her to and the fact Sessomaru was in Russia right now and she can't contact him.

"Ms. Higurashi, it's more than that." Wells said and typed the keyboards on his wheel chair; placing something else on the screen. "This here is an old DNA sample of yours about a year ago."

"How did you get that?" Kagome glared

"We hacked into your medical records. Now as you can see it's normal. And this is your DNA when the particle accelerator happened." He said, showing another picture on the screen.

"And how did you get that?" Kagome glared

Barry gave her a guilty look.

"Oh I am so gonna have Sesshomaru train you until you cough out blood." She glared

"Whoa, Kagome, calm down." Cisco said

The angrier she got everything around turned into ice. It looked like a scene from Frozen right now.

"Kagome, you need to calm down. It looks like this new of yours is control by emotion." Caitlin said

"No shit." Kagome muttered

She closed her eyes and started to breath in and out trying to calm herself down. It wasn't long till the ice was gone.

"I need to go." She said

"Kagome wait we need to find out what's going on. How is this happening?" Barry said

"I know. And I know who will have the answers to that." She said

She flashed out of the lab before Barry could stop her. It wasn't long till she reached Leonard's hideout.

"Leonard, get your ass down here now!" She yelled

"Uh-oh, honeymoon over already." Mick teased as he came in. "Hey there foxy. Whoa, killer eyes."

Leonard came down the stairs and raised a brow at his mate when he noticed the change.

"What the fuck is going on?" She glared

Suddenly half of her hair was beginning to change to pure white.

"This never happened before." He muttered

Then he growled when Mick started to sniff her.

"Mick, back away from my mate." Leonard growled

"Sorry boss, but she's starting to smell like a full demon." Mick shrugged

"I could only assume that it's because of the mating mark. Our DNA must be consuming one another. Making us equals." Leonard said as he placed a hand on her neck where the mating mark was.

"So now I'm turning into an ice fox demon?" She asked

"Welcome to the family foxy." Mick smirked

"We'll celebrate it later, babe, I promise." Leonard said, kissing her forehead. "But tonight we have a heist. Want to come along?"

"Not tonight I would like to get this…" She said; waving her hand and snow started falling down. "…under control before I become Elsa."

Kagome had meditated for hours in Leonard's hideout on how to control her demon side. During that time she noticed that she had few miss calls from Barry, Joe and no surprise Wells. All three of them where wondering where she was and if she was okay. She decided to just ignore the calls for now. She had a lot to think about. It wasn't long till Kagome sensed her mate and Mick had returned. Mick was grumbling about something while Leonard had an annoying look on his face while he went over to his laptop. She guessed the heist didn't go so well. She walked over towards her mate and wrapped her arms around his shoulders; nuzzled his neck with her nose to ease him down.

"Everything okay babe?" She asked

He sighed into her embrace and kissed her arm.

"Yeah, babe. The Flash didn't appeared like I thought he would." He said

"Why are you so interested in the Flash? Should I be jealous?" She teased

Mick chuckled at that while Leonard glared at him.

"Never, babe. Foxes mate for life remember." He smiled up at her

"Good." She said

"She right you know. How do we know that this Flash didn't just skip town? Maybe that's why he didn't show up." Mick said "Or maybe he's dead. Or maybe someone smarter than you iced him."

"He's not dead, and he didn't leave town." Leonard said and then showed him his lap top. "This is what we came for."

It was an article of "Fire & Ice"; it was worth $25 million.

"That's worth money?" Kagome raised a brow; placing her chin on her mates shoulder

"It's called Fire & Ice, an abstract modern-day masterpiece. Said to represent the dichotomy of being." Leonard said

"It represents to me that people with lots of money buy dumb stuff." Mick said

"I agree." Kagome said

"Osgood and Rachel Rathaway, one of the richest couples in Central City, paid 25 million for it in Paris. They're flying home with it today." Leonard grinned

"Does this mean I get to do my thing?" Mick asked

"Yes my friend." Leonard rolled his eyes.

Kagome held in a laugh.

'This should be fun.' Her inner demon smirked


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own**

After finding out the Leonard Snart was back Barry didn't know what to do. He wanted to stop him but he was determined to be faster than the Man in Yellow. Not to mention that he was getting really worried about Kagome. He still hasn't heard from her since yesterday. Barry knew that she was mad at him from giving Well's her DNA but he was worried and curious and once she's mad you stay out of her way until she cools down.

Barry headed to the police station to tell Joe that he won't be helping him with Leonard's case. Well's was able to convince him that his speed to defeat the Reverse Flash was more important right now. When he entered the place he was a little heart broken when he saw Iris kissing Eddie. He was still hurt by her rejection and more hurt that she was now moving in with the cop. Not wanting to talk to her he hurried to his lab where he found Joe.

"Hey, I'm glad you're back. I've been going over Snart's file." Joe said as he gave Barry his coffee

"Yeah, I need to talk to you." Barry said "Um, as CSI, my work on this case is done. And as…the Flash, I don't think I can focus on Snart right now."

Joe was stunned by this since it didn't sound like Barry at all.

"Mind telling me what brought about this change?" Joe asked

"This man in yellow, the man that kill my mom he's still out there. I have to be ready to face him, which means amping up my speed." Barry said "It's a question of priorities."

"Your mom's killer isn't the only reason you've been doing this." Joe said "You told me if you could use your powers to save someone from a burning building, you would."

"Look, Dr. Well's and S.T.A.R labs are gonna work with you." Barry said "Cisco thinks he has a way to protect the police against Snart's cold gun."

"Barry I understand if you're scared. We talked about this." Joe said

"Of course I'm scared, Joe. This guy could run into the precinct and kill everyone in seconds. He threatened Iris. The only one that could be fast enough to catch him is Kagome but she won't help. At least not now since she mad at me." Barry said

"What did you do this time?" Joe asked dryly

"I might have gave a small DNA sample of hers to Wells…" Barry winced

"You what! Barry what were you thinking. That's way out of line." Joe said

"Joe, something has happened to her. It's not just her powers everything about her is changing. When we check her DNA it was completely different it was not…human." Barry said "Her powers have evolved, her eyes changed and I saw some of her hair turning white. Even her attitude has changed."

"Do you know what's causing this?" Joe asked

"We won't know unless we do some tests. But I don't where she is and I'm really worried. What he goes after her and tries to turn her against me? I won't let him hurt the most important people in my life again. This is why I have to do this. If that means devoting every second I have outside this place to getting faster and stopping him, that's what I'm gonna do. I'm sorry, but I've made up my mind." Barry said

Before Joe could say anything Barry left and then tried calling Kagome again for thirtieth time. Kagome growled in her sleep when she heard her phone buzzing off again. She was lying down naked next to Leonard and was about to turn her phone off but Leonard was quicker and threw it at the wall; destroying it pretty much. She would have yelled at him for that but she was too exhausted from their rough sex last night. He did promised her that they were going to celebrate. After that he brought her closer to him and tuck her head under his chin as they continued to sleep.

When night came Leonard and Mick went off to get the painting. Kagome had decided to follow them to make sure they don't get hurt and mostly to keep an eye on Mick. Leonard had told her that he lose control sometimes when he obsessed with the flames. She reached the airport before her mate and Mick did and stayed in the shadows. It wasn't long till Leonard showed up and shot his cold gun.

"Someone better call 911." He smiled

Kagome rolled her eyes. Then minutes later Joe and the cops came. She raised a brow at the shields they were carrying

"Snart freeze!" Joe shouted

Leonard shot his cold at them but both his and Kagome's eyes widen when the shields didn't turn into ice.

"Cisco." She muttered

Seeing his gun wasn't working and them getting close he called out for Mick.

"Mick!" Leonard shouted

Mick came out from behind the airplane.

"Aah!" He shouted

"What the hell?" Joe said

"Why do they call you people "the heat"?" Mick asked "I'm the heat."

Then he shot his gun and he started torching them.

"Forget them, Mick." Leonard said as he shot his gun again at them. "Get ready for him."

"It's beautiful." Mick said as he looked at the flames

"Oh boy." Kagome muttered

She and Leonard can already tell that he was becoming obsess again. Joe took out his gun and started shooting. One of the bullets hit Mick's flame gun and Micks legs. Mick growled; showing his sharp teeth and his eyes turned red through the goggles. Joe was the only one that saw that. Mick was about to show his fox form until Kagome quickly came in front of him kick him to the ground.

" **Enough Mick**." Kagome said in demonic voice

"Kagome?" She heard Joe whispered

She forgot to turn back into her normal human form. Right now she had long white dove hair, icy blue eyes, pointy ears, fangs, her fingernails were sharp and long, and five white fox tails. Without thinking it she gave them a growl to back off and picked up Mick. Leonard grabbed the painting and both of them used their fast speed to leave. Joe still couldn't believe what he just saw. Looked like Barry was right, Kagome had changed. When he told Barry what happened he quickly went S.T.A.R labs and saw the video footage of Kagome.

"Wow. Is it wrong that I think she looks so much hotter like that." Cisco asked

"Cisco, now is not the time." Caitlin said "You don't think Barry is going to end up like that, do you, Dr. Wells?"

"It's still uncertain. Unlike Barry and the others Kagome was gifted with two powers that are the complete opposite. We know nothing about Kagome's history with her powers and the DNA samples aren't enough to know what's going with her. For all we know now is that the Kagome we known may be gone. And she has become something much more dangerous than you have ever faced." Well's said looking at Barry and then the screen of the new Kagome.

Back at Leonard's hideout Kagome had just finished healing Micks wound. He winked at her as a thank you and went to fix his gun.

"The cop's bullet ruptured the secondary internal fuel chamber." Mick said as he heard Leonard entering the room. "Could have been worse. You were right to get me to learn every part and circuit of this thing."

Kagome saw the angry look on her mates face as he aimed his cold gun at Mick. But Mick was just as fast as Leonard was and aimed his heat gun at him.

"Repairing it was a snap." Mick smirked

"Boys." Kagome warned

"Baby, not now." Leonard said as he didn't take his eyes off his partner. "Give me one reason I don't kill you right now."

"You're mate may be good but she still has a lot to learn about her abilities and thievery. It's gonna be hard find someone else to listen to your winning speeches." Mick said

"You lost it out there just like the last job. You lost focus, became obsessed." Leonard glared

"I'm obsessed? What about you? You're usually counting the seconds. Got the whole thing planned out. Dotting T's, crossing I's. But all you care about now is the Flash." Mick taunted

"We have to put him down." Leonard said

"Why? We got the finger painting. It's worth millions. It's ours. We're rich. Job done." Mick asked

"What about the next job? And the job after that?" Leonard asked; his eyes glowed red " **We have to keep Sesshomaru off our tails so we can't use demon sides anymore. With weapons like these, no human can stand against us. No one except the Flash**." He said in his demonic voice as he was getting angrier

Having enough of this Kagome stepped in between.

"Okay boys, calm down. Put the guns down and let's all take few breathers. If not you both know I can kick both of your asses until you agree." Kagome said

She may be calmed on the outside but the two demon foxes can see her aura was raising with anger. They both knew not to mess with a female fox when she is angry. Leonard was the first to let go of the trigger and took at a deep breath to calm down.

"If you want out, take the painting and go. But if you want Central City to be our home, where we can do and take whatever we want this is our chance." Leonard said as he stood beside his mate. "Your chance, my old friend."

It didn't take long for Mick to decide and torched the painting.

"Very motivational. How do we get him?" He asked

"The Flash isn't so different from us." Leonard smirked as wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist. "He's got partners too."

Kagome would normal be worried but her demonic side had pushed that aside. They used their sense of smell and found Caitlin at the Java place. She was with someone so they waited for her to come out.

"Mick, stop touching my tails." Kagome growled

Leonard growled at Mick as he looked at his partner with annoyed look on his face. That was third time he did that.

"My bad. It was accident, I thought it was mine." Mick smirked

"You're in complete human form!" Leonard growled

They started arguing again until Kagome snapped them out of it when she saw Caitlin heading towards her car. Leonard iced her door and Mick grabbed her when she tried to run off. They headed back to their hideout to set the trap. Leonard made his tape to call out the Flash to fight him and Mick and they were getting ready to head out.

"Kagome, why are you doing this? I thought we were friends." Caitlin said

Kagome looked at her; cocking her head to side as if she didn't know her. Caitlin saw this and believed what Well's said was true.

"What did you do to her?" She glared Leonard and Mick

"Nothing for you to worry. It's just a little side effect to the transformation of our mating ritual." Leonard said and took Kagome's hand. "Let's go have some fun, babe." He smirked

Before she could say anything else Mick placed a rag over her mouth as he set trap under her seat.

When the time came Leonard had Kagome stay in the shadows. She watched in sadness when her mate and Mick had lost to Barry and was taken by police. She had followed them as they took them to the police station and overheard Joe talking to Leonard.

"Where is she? What did you to Kagome?" Joe asked

Leonard said nothing but just gave him his mischief fox smirked before he was taken away.

"He won't say a word." Joe said to Barry

"We'll find a way, Joe. We'll get Kagome back." Barry said

Kagome rolled her eyes but was touched. Then the phone that Leonard gave her started ringing and saw that it was his sister calling.

"Hey, Lisa. Yeah, I'm ready. Let's go get them." She smirked


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own**

"I should have burned the entire city block down, but instead, I listened to you." Mick growled

They were in a police vehicle heading to Iron Heights. Mick was upset and angry but Leonard just lean back and relaxed.

"We had the painting. We had the guns. We could have had everything." He continued "But you had your stupid plan. How's that stupid plan working out for us now?"

"Everyone's seen the Flash now. This changes things, again." Leonard said calmly

An explosion was heard and something hit the vehicle. Mick started to panic but Leonard stilled stayed calmed as he sensed that was his mate and sister. Just like he had planned.

"Snart." Mick questioned

"Relax, Mick." Leonard said

"What's going on?" Mick asked

Leonard smirked and leaned forward a little.

"The plan." He said

The door opened and reviled Kagome and Lisa Snart.

"Hey babe. Hey sis." Leonard smirked

"Nice." Mick grinned

"Are you boys ready for an early release?" Lisa teased and un-cuffed them.

When Leonard's cuffs were off he got out of the vehicle and caught Kagome as she jumped him. He quickly devoured her lips into a passionate kiss.

"Missed me, baby?" He smirked

"You have no idea. We should keep the cuffs. I can think of a few kinky things that we can do with them." She smirked

He moaned.

"I like the way that you think." He smirked

"Get a room you two." Mick said in annoyance.

"Oh we will, Mick." Leonard said and placed Kagome down but kept his arm around her waist. "Let's get out of here."

.

.

.

Back at Central City Barry had just finished unpacking his stuff in his old room at Joe's house. He was going to head down to watch the game with Joe till a book fell down from the shelf. He picked it up and saw that it was one of the books that Kagome grandfather had gave him on his eleventh birthday. It was an old book about the ancient demons that roamed Japan back in the feudal era. He looked through it and something caught his eyes. It was a page on the mating ritual that some demons do with humans. Said that if a demon mates with a human their mating mark will transformed them into a demon; to make them an equal. That's when Barry remembered what Caitlin said to him last night.

" _When I asked Leonard what they do to Kagome he just said that it was a little side effect to the transformation of their mating ritual." Caitlin said_

That got Barry to read more into the book and stopped at the page about fox demons. How that they are able to shapeshift into human form, that they're know to trick others, ability to do magic and that they were masters thieves. Then he looked into Leonard's criminal history and saw how he always gets away and breaks out of prison. Barry was a scientist but after what happened to Kagome and how everything in the book has happened to her he was starting to wonder if mythical animal demons do exist.

.

.

.

A few months have passed since the fight with the Flash and Kagome and her new family had just returned to Central City. Kagome woke up when she sensed that something had changed the timeline somehow. Thanks to her priestess and demon powers she could sense these things. She looked to her sides and smiled as she saw her mate Leonard on the right side of the bed with arm around her waist. She had an idea in her head and leaned down to kissed Leonard's lips first. Then she started to kissed down his chest till she reached his large cock and started sucking him. Leonard was already awake before his mate was and grinned at what she was doing.

"Well this is a nice way to wake up." He smirked

She lifted her head up a little and winked at him as she continued her work. He started to thrust inside her mouth as he was getting close. Then he let out a growl when he release inside her. When she finish swallowing all of him he pull her up and kissed her. It would probably lead to another round till someone knocked on the door. The two fox demon both groan in annoyance.

"Go away." Leonard growled

He placed Kagome on her back and placed her right leg over his shoulder and started licking her pussy.

"Lenny, don't you and Mick have to be somewhere right now." Lisa said from the other side of the door.

"I'll be out in ten minutes. Now go away." Leonard said in annoyance and attack Kagome's lower lips again.

Kagome moaned as he thrust his tongue inside her. She grind up against him as he was going faster and then he used his fingers to thrust inside her. When she release onto his fingers he licked off her juice; along with the rest that was on her pussy.

"Do you have to go, now?" She whined

He smirked at her and got up to get dress.

"Don't worry babe. We'll have a lot of fun at our new place." He winked

He grabbed his parka and gave Kagome one last kiss before leaving.

Leonard and Mick had drove to Saint and Sinners bar where their target was. Leonard held a red box and couldn't help but smile. He was able to find the right ring for Kagome. They may have already mated but he knew that she wanted a wedding.

"So you're going to pop the question?" Mick asked

"After this is over." Leonard said

They went in the place and saw their target. They started a fight and the Santini gang captured them. Just like Leonard had planned they took them to Don Santini's house.

"Don Santini, they're here." One guard said

They brought the two in and sat them in two chairs and took off the bags off their heads.

"Oh. Love the paneling. Mahogany?" Leonard said

"So glad your house is made out of wood." Mick smirked "It's gonna be a pleasure watching it burn."

One of the guards hit him.

"Refreshing." He growled

"What are you doing back in Central City, Snart?" Santini asked with a glare

"This is my city." Leonard said

"Our city." Mick corrected

"I told you if I ever saw you again, I'd put the hurt on you." Santini threaten

Normally the mob bosses are demons but this one was human so neither Mick or Leonard were afraid of him.

"You stir up trouble. Trouble is bad for business." Santini said

"It's time for you and your family to pack up, leave town, retire to warmer climates." Leonard said "Finito."

"And if we don't?" Santini asked

"You will all freeze." Leonard said with a cold tone

"Or burn." Mick smiled

"I heard about your guns. Also I heard that you lost them." Santini said and stood up from his seat. "So tell me, Snart...what the hell are you and your pyro friend gonna do without your fancy weapons?"

"This." Leonard smirk

His eyes glowed red and he easily rip the binds off him. He and Mick started knocking Santini and his men down with ease.

"Now, that was fun. Fun. Fun. Fun." Mick said

Leonard walked over to the only human that was alive.

"Go. Tell the rest of the Santini family that there's a new godfather. And his name is Cold." He said

Mick punched him and started taking out the bodies while Leonard called the girls to come over.

"Nice place." Kagome smirked as she looked around the place. "So what's next?"

"Next is to get back our guns. And I know where to get them. That's why I send Lisa to go and get him." Leonard said wrapping his arms around her waist. "There is something I've been wanting to do for a while."

He kneeled down on to one knee and took her left hand. She raised her brow in confusement but gasped when he place a diamond ring on her engagement finger.

"Leonard…why…?" She asked

"I know that we already mated but I know you wanted to do things the human way. So…will marry me and be my wife?" He smiled

"Yes. Yes. Of course I will." She smiled

He got up and kissed her. They broke apart when they heard noises downstairs. It seems that Lisa was able to get Cisco. Leonard smirked down at Kagome and took her hand as they made their way down the staircase.

"Wow. Look at this, these are nice digs." Cisco said

"Oh. We're just squatting." Lisa said

"We?" Cisco asked

"Yeah." She smirked and took off her blonde wig. "Me and my brother and sister in law."

Kagome turned on the light.

"Hello, Cisco." Leonard said as he walked down the stairs with Kagome behind him. Their hands still intertwined. "What exactly are your intentions with my sister?"

"Oh come on." Cisco groaned "I should've known better. I am not that lucky." Then looked at Leonard with a worry look. "Please don't kill me for kissing your sister."

"You kissed him?" Leonard said in disgust

Kagome jabbed him in the chest with her elbow.

"She's a grown woman Leonard." She said

"Thank you Kagome. And you're not dad Lenny."

"I know she is, love." Leonard said to Kagome and looked at Lisa. "And I know, dad's in Sesshomaru's special jail cell for our kind. Sterling role model."

"What do you want Snart?" Cisco asked

"Guns. Heat and Cold, to be precise." Leonard said

"There is no way I'm making weapons for you." Cisco glared "Never again."

"Mick." Kagome called

Mick came in and brought in Cisco's older brother.

"I know I would do everything in my power to protect my family." Leonard said and wrapped his arm protectively around Kagome's waist. "The question is, will you?"

.

.

.

The next morning Cisco started making the guns. He looked up when he saw Kagome coming in with a tray of food.

"Can't work on an empty stomach." She said

"Why are you with them Kagome? Why are with someone like Snart?" Cisco asked "Do you have any idea how worried we all were about you?"

"I told you guys that I wasn't staying there long. I love him Cisco. He's my mate." She said

He raised a brow at that and she shook her head.

"You wouldn't understand." She said and left the room

Somewhere around noon Cisco had finished building the guns.

"Ah. There she is." Mick grinned as he saw his heat-gun. "I missed this baby."

"Here it is. All finished. You gonna let us go now?" Cisco asked

Leonard looked at the gun and knew that Cisco did something to it.

"You know, I took the first gun you made me apart dozen of times." He said "Learned how it ticked. What went where."

He gesture to the gun and Cisco knew that he was busted. So he took out the piece that he tampered with.

"Thought you can tamper with the firing pin with me noticing?" Leonard said fixed it. "Nice try kid."

He turned on the gun and he smiled.

"Lenny, where's my gun?" Lisa asked "Girl's gotta defend herself. Kagome has her powers to protect her. Besides, why should you three have all the fun?"

"My sister needs a weapon. Something that suits her personality." Leonard smirked

"Make me something pretty and toxic. Like me." Lisa smiled

"Maybe something like…gold." Kagome smiled

"Yes, gold." Lisa agreed


End file.
